BitterSweet
by vn.cookies
Summary: BTS One-Shot Collection [9.) Through The Time {series - Glass Bead}] I may seem like a clear glass bead. But I won't break that easily. I love you, only you it won't chance. I will shine on you, forever… / hanya cerita sederhana Taehyung dan Jungkook semasa kecil GS!Tae ; it's vmin/taejin/vkook/vhope/taegi/vmon bottom!Taehyung stories
1. Yoongi Should Know

_[1_ _.) Yoongi Should Know]_

* * *

 _Dasar Jimin dan Jungkook gila! Pedofil! Otak yadong! ku doakan kalian di datengin setan minta kawin di perjalanan pulang nanti!_

.

Seharusnya Yoongi tau kecurigaannya benar saat kedua temannya yang berotak mesum itu kelewat bersemangat mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dirumahnya akhir minggu ini. Lihat saja sekarang, keduanya benar-benar terlihat idiot dengan ekspresi abstrak yang Yoongi yakin di akibatkan oleh imajinasi-imajinasi kotor dalam pikiran mereka.

Yoongi bersumpah melihat liur hampir mengalir di sudut bibir Jimin sebelum anak itu buru mengelapnya dan pura-pura kembali focus dengan pekerjaan di depannya….

Tapi malah berakhir melamun jorok lagi. Heol.

.

.

Hal ini bermula sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Saat Taehyung, adik sepupu Yoongi dari Jepang, dititipkan oleh orang tuanya untuk tinggal beberapa bulan dirumahnya, sementara mereka mengurus beberapa keperluan bisnis di sana yang nampaknya memakan waktu. Saat Yoongi tanya kenapa memindahkan Taehyung lebih awal jika mereka sendiri masih memerlukan banyak waktu di Jepang, mereka bilang supaya saat semester baru ― yang waktu itu tinggal seminggu lagi dimulai ―, taehyung sudah bisa masuk sekolah dan terbiasa dengan lingkungan disekitarnya.

Dan Yoongi tentu saja tidak keberatan atau justru sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Pertama, karena dia anak tunggal dan rumahnya sering kali terasa sepi ketika orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Kedua karena Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah jarang sekali bertemu sejak anak itu pindah ke Jepang lima tahun yang lalu. Ketiga, karena Taehyung itu saudara kesayangan Yoongi, dia masih kecil dan orang terpolos yang Yoongi tau di umurnya. Jadi Yoongi selalu bersikap over pritektif kepadanya. Apalagi sifat Taehyung yang manja dan wajahnya yang manis semakin mendukung keadan.

Tapi tentu saja kehidupan Min Yoongi tidak akan berjalan mulus begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya teman-teman berisik Yoongi datang bermain, dan mereka langsung heboh saat mengetuahui Yoongi punya sepupu semanis Taehyung yang sekarang tinggal dirumahnya. Taehyung sampai malu sendiri mendengar pujian dan gombalan yang dilontarkan saat berkenalan dengan teman-teman kakaknya itu. Mulai dari Namjoon yang mengusap rambutnya, lalu ada Hoseok yang mencubit pipinya, tapi yang paling membuatnya malu adalah orang bernama Jimin yang mencium tangannya, dan orang bernama Jungkook yang hampir mencium pipinya jika bukan karena Yoongi mendorong kepala anak itu hingga terjerembab dengan hidung mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

Hmm… well done Yoongi.

Seharusnya Yoongi tau dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Taehyung bersama teman-temannya setelah itu sekali pun hanya untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman dingin di dapur.

Dan matanya hampir melompat keluar dari tengkorak kepalanya saat kembali ke ruang tengah dan disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa…. luar biasa keterlaluan.. oleh Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kak, aku duduk sendiri aja ya?"

"Loh kenapa? Taehyung gak suka ya dengan kakak? Atau jangan-jangan wajah kakak jelek jadi Taehyung gak suka di dekat kakak"

"bukan begitu kak! Uhm.. Taetae suka kok sama kakak, kakak juga tampan.. tampan sekali.."

"Nah kalau Taehyung suka, duduk disini aja ya.."

Adik kecil kesayangan Yoongi itu merona malu dipangkuan Jungkook yang memeluknya pinggangnya erat, dan jangan lupakan tangan Jimin yang asik bertengger di paha mulus Taehyung yang hampir terekspos setengahnya karena celana pendek yang ia kenakan terdorong oleh kelakuan laknat tangan Jimin. Mereka berdua terlihat asik menanyai Taehyung berbagai hal dengan muka yang kelewat antusias dan luar biasa mesum ― menurut Yoongi.

Yoongi melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Pantas saja kedua bocah itu bisa melakukan sampai sejauh ini. Hoseok yang biasanya paling berisik tidak terlihat dimana pun ― kemungkinan besar di toilet, sementara Namjoon sedang terpaku oleh layar ponselnya sendiri.

Dan saat Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada adik kesayangannya, matanya melebar.

Dengan gerakan kilat Yoongi menarik Taehyung tepat sebelum tangan Jungkook semakin turun ke bawah dan tangan Jimin semakin naik ke atas, menyembunyikan anak itu di balik punggunya, lalu memberi tendangan telak di kedua wajah teman mesumnya hingga sofa yang mereka duduki terjungkal kebelakang dan menghasilkan kombinasi antara suara debuman dengan teriakan yang bisa terdengar oleh nenek tua di rumah sebelah yang sudah setengah tuli.

Seharusnya Yoongi tau kedua temannya yang sering menonton video porno bersama Namjoon di pojok kelas saat tak ada guru masuk itu punya bakat menjadi pedofil.

Duh.

.

.

Yoongi rasanya ingin mencakari kedua wajah anak itu sekarang juga. Padahal dia sudah sering mengomel setiap kali nama Taehyung terucap oleh mereka. Sebenarnya yang paling Yoongi tidak terima adalah umur mereka! Memang sih Jimin, Jungkook, dan Yoongi sama-sama berumur 18, dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki umur legal di negara mereka. Namun yang jadi masalah itu Taehyung masih kecil! Ya Tuhan, adiknya itu masih berumur 12 tahun dan baru bertambah menjadi 13 akhir tahun nanti. Itu berarti perbedaan umur mereka hampir enam tahun! Dan Yoongi jelas tidak rela jika membayangkan adik kecilnya yang manis nantinya harus bersanding dengan ahjusi-ahjusi mesum semacam temannya itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang duduk di antara dua teman ajaibnya dan adik sepupunya yang tidak tau menau jika ada dua pasang mata lapar yang mengawasi setiap pergerakannya.

Orang tua Yoongi sedang pergi kerumah kakek dan neneknya selama tiga hari dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dirumah. Tadi pagi saat Taehyung tau kakak sepupunya akan mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya dirumah, dengan mata berharap yang masih setengah terbuka (kau harus tau itu sangat lucu dan Yoongi hampir gila di buatnya!) dia menanyai Yoongi agar bisa ikut bergabung dengan mereka dari pada mengerjakan tugas seorang diri di kamarnya ― setidaknya dia jadi punya seseorang untuk ditanyai soal-soal yang sulit.

Tapi Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis saat Taehyung keluar kamar dengan kaus putih polos kebesaran ― sepertinya anak itu mengambil kaus Yoongi lagi ― dengan celana pendek yang bahkan tidak sampai menutupi setengah pahanya.

Bukan salah Taehyung juga sih, soalnya Yoongi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal beberapa temannya yang terobsesi dengannya itu.

Baru saja Yoongi mau menyuruh Taehyung untung mengganti pakaiannya. Bel rumahnya sudah berbunyi dan suara cempreng Jimin langsung terdengar setelahnya. Kedua anak itu sudah sampai. Dan Yoongi tau dia terlambat menyelamatkan paha suci Taehyung dari mata-mata laknat.

.

Yoongi kembali melihat buku tugas Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan dia menghela napas saat melihat anak itu sudah menyelesaikan soal terakhir dari tugasnya. Saat anak itu mulai merapikan alat-alat tulisnya, Yoongi bertanya dengan penuh harap pada Taehyung.

"Taetae tugasnya udah selesai?"

"Sudah kak! Makasih ya mau bantuin nyari jawabannya tadi, hehehe"

"Iya iya.., sudah kamu balik ke kamar sana istirahat, nanti kakak panggil lagi kalo udah waktunya makan siang"

"Oke! Aku ke kamar dulu ya kak Jungkook? Kak Jimin?" dan Taehyung segera berdiri dari posisi awalnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua sebelah kamar Yoongi.

"Taehyungie, kakak boleh ikut istirahat di kamar kamu gak?"

― _Eh?_

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu segera menoleh kearah Jungkook yang baru saja bersuara.

 _Anjir, modus banget nih bocah._

"Boleh a―"

"Gak boleh!"

Tepat sebelum Jungkook bangkit secepat kilat dan menyusul Taehyung, Yoongi segera menarik kerah kemeja anak itu agar ia tak berpindah kemana pun.

"Sudah Taetae ke kamar saja, tugas kakak-kakak ini belum selesai soalnya.."

"oohh, yaudah. Semangat ya kak Yoongi!"

"Hmm"

Dan Taehyung memasuki kamarnya.

"Yak! Tae! Tunggu kakak dong!"

"Diam sekarang atau ku gunduli kepalamu dengan pemotong rumput ayahku!"

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam satu dan Jungkook belum juga selesai dengan tugasnya sementara Jimin sudah berguling-guling dilantai karena kelaparan, Taehyung juga sudah bolak balik dari kamar ke dapur sekitar lima kali dan Yoongi sudah tidak bisa berfikir dengan perut lapar dan kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh Jimin.

Oke, dia menyerah.

Tanpa berkata-kata Yoongi langsung menyeret jimin menuju pintu depan rumah, memakai sandal pertama yang terlihat olehnya, membuka pintu lalu mendorong jimin keluar diikuti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum keluar, Yoongi terdiam dan menatap Jungkook tajam hingga orang yang ditatap berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

"Selesaikan tugasmu, lakukan apapun setelahnya tapi jangan ganggu Taehyung jika masih mau keluar dari sini dengan utuh."

Dan Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu dengan teriakan Jimin yang tidak terima Jungkook ditinggal berdua dengan Taehyung di rumah.

.

.

Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya jika mematuhi perintah Yoongi begitu saja.

Tugasnya sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu dan Yoongi juga Jimin belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali. Setelah termenung sendiri di ruang tengah rumah temannya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat, Jungkook menemukan dirinya baru saja mengetuk kamar adik sepupu Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum menang saat mendengar sahutan _'Ya kak Yoongi? Masuk saja! Pintunya tidak dikunci kak'_ meskipun bukan namanya yang disebut, tanpa ragu Jungkook membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menunjukan dirinya kepada si pemilik kamar, terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah terkejut Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan komik ditangannya.

"Eh? Kak Jungkook? Aku kira tadi kak Yoongi, kok kakak kemari? Kak Yoongi dan Kak Jimin kemana?"

"Mereka tadi pergi membeli makanan dan aku ditinggal sendiri, boleh kan kakak disini sebentar sampai mereka pulang?"

"Oh, boleh kok kak! Masuk aja, sini duduk dekat Taehyung!"

Dan Jungkook melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu tanpa ragu dengan wajah bahagia, duduk berhadapan dengan si manis Teahyung di atas kasur, meninggalkan pintu kamar yang Ia biarakan sedikit terbuka ― maksudnya sih supaya saat Yoongi kembali dia bisa mendengarnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Taehyung lalu berpura-pura baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Gini-gini Jungkook juga masih mau pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat!

"Tae sedang apa?"

"Hm? Ah, cuma baca komik kak, habis aku bosan. Biasanya jam segini aku tidur, tapi entah kenapa siang ini ga bisa tidur. Padahal aku ngantuk". Taehyung memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat sambil mengusap matanya lalu menguap lebar, membuat matanya berair serta pipi dan hidungnya memerah lucu. Duh, untung Jungkook saat ini masih kuat iman, kalau tidak anak itu pasti tidak akan selamat dengan semua tingkah menggemaskan yang dia lakukan.

"Taehyungie tidur saja.."

"Tapikan aku ga bisa tidur kak.."

"Kalau begitu taehyung mau kakak melakukan apa supaya Taehyungie bisa tidur?"

"Hm.. tidak tau."

― _gezz, susah deh._

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu. Perhatiannya jatuh kepada seikat bunga yang terletak di bawah meja belajar Taehyung. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, menghampiri meja belajar itu dan mengambil rangakaian mawar yang tadi hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh kursi dan meja belajar tersebut.

Taehyung yang tadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook seketika melebarkan mata saat melihat teman kakaknya itu memegang benda yang sedari kemarin dia sembunyikan dari seluruh orang rumah, termasuk Yoongi.

Jungkook masih memerhatikan bunga ditangannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah merona parah.

Jungkook tiba-tiba patah hati. Dia belum siap untuk tau Taehyung kecilnya yang cantik punya pacar.

Sementara di lain pihak…..

' _aduh, kok kak Jungkook liat sih―'_

"Tae-ah, ini bunganya kenapa di bawah meja?" Taehyung semakin merona mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Jungkook sementara si pemberi panggilan hampir jungkir balik saking senangnya. Tapi dia masih menahan diri agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Taehyung.

"errr.. itu.. supaya gak ada yang liat.."

"Loh kenapa? Kan bunganya bagus" ― Jungkook tidak bisa menahan ringisannya saat mengatakan hal ini. Rasanya kaya ada perih-perihnya gitu..

"Habis aku malu kak! Nanti Kak Yoongi ngejek aku terus! padahal orang yang ngasih itu aja aku gak tau apa-apa soal orangnya." Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung cemberut membayangkan Yoongi dan teman-temannya akan mengejeknya setelah ini.

"Ohh … begitu" dan dengan wajah tak berdosa, Jungkook mengembalikan (melemparkan) bunga itu ketempatnya semula―Hah! Berarti ini bukan dari pacar Taehyung!― _YES!_

Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah super herannya.

 _Hah?_

Jungkook kembali duduk di atas kasur Taehyung, bedanya sekarang posisinya lebih dekat dengan anak itu. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat ekspresi anak imut di depannya yang masih terpana dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

' _Astaga kuatkanlah diriku ini..'_

"Kenapa Tae?"

"Errr…. Kakak tidak mengejekku? Atau melaporkannya ke Kak Yoongi?"

"Eh? Emangnya Taehyung mau kakak mela―"

"TIDAK!", Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya akibat kepanikan yang timbul.

Jungkook tertawa kecil karena tidak bisa menyembuyikan rasa gemasnya lagi dan mengelus rambut anak manis di depannya.

"Memangnya bunga itu dari siapa sih? sepertinya Taehyung malu sekali"

"Aku juga tidak kenal dengan anak itu kak, tapi kemarin saat istirahat sekolah tiba-tiba saja dia datang memberikan bunga itu lalu menarikku ke halaman belakang sekolah dan memojokan ku dekat gudang, waktu dia memaju-majukan mulutnya ku dorong saja dia sampai jatuh lalu aku lari. Aku tidak mengerti dia melakukan apa, tapi aku malu sekali waktu disoraki teman-teman saat kembali ke kelas". Taehyung langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas di balik bantal yang ia peluk saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun sayang bantal itu tidak bisa menutupi telinganya yang juga berwarna merah padam.

Dahi jungkook berdenyut saat mendengarkan cerita Taehyung. Jelas-jelas ada yang hampir melecehkan si cantik berambut coklat ini di sekolah, dan Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi kepada Taehyungnya.

"Tae, kau yakin tidak tau apapun tentang anak itu?"

Untuk beberapa detik tak ada pergerakan ataupun jawaban dari Taehyung yang masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk di balik bantal. Namun tanpa di sangka anak itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kepalanya dengan heboh seperti mendapat pencerahan mendadak, dan hal itu mengakibatkan kepalnya terantuk dengan kepala Jungkook. Keduanya sama-sama kaget dan Taehyung langsung memundurkan kepalanya. _Sejak kapan jadi sedekat tadi?_

"Kalau tidak salah teman-teman memanggil anak itu Kai, tapi nama aslinya…. Siapa ya? Jong.. jongon? Jongong? Jingon? Jongin? Oh iya Kim Jongin! Terus katanya juga dia udah kelas tiga"

"Kim Jongin?" Jungkook bertanya ulang dengan was-was.

"Iya kak, kenapa?"

"oh….. gak.. gak apa-apa.."

 _what?_ Kai? Jongin? Kim Jongin yang itu? Yang item, pesek, tengil, dan tinggal di seberang rumah Jungkook? WTH… kenapa Jungkook harus berurusan dengan anak itu lagi sih? jungkook masih belum melupakan bocah ingusan ngeselin yang menertawainya setelah berhasil memebuatnya dikejar-kejar anjing galak milik tuan Jung keliling kompleks tiga tahun lalu, dan masih banyak lagi kebandelan anak itu yang membuat jungkook naik darah. Dan sekarang anak itu juga mengganggu Taehyungnya? Taehyungnya yang polos hampir ternodai oleh bocah laknat itu dan Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan hidup bocah itu semudah sebelumnya setelah ini. Lihat saja!

.

.

"Kak?"

Panggilan mendadak dari taehyung segera menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"hm.. Ya?", Jungkook melihat anak itu seperti merenung dengan tatapan kosong untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya berciuman?"

Dan jungkook sukses dibuat menganga.

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman kak? Kakak tau kan?", Jungkook hampir tidak percaya Taehyung menanyakan hal itu dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah datar. Apa anak ini kerasukan?

"ehmm… kalau soal itu… kakak tidak bisa menjelaskannya Tae.."

"Kenapaa?"

Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya kering saat Taehyung kembali bertanya denga suara yang dibuat manja dan merajuk. _Jangan sampai dia kebablasan._

"Karena―…."

Jungkook bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kalau tidak bisa menjelaskan, kakak bisa memberi tauku dengan mengajariku kan? Kakak pasti pernah melakukannya. Ajari aku ya kak?"

Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat kilatan semangat di mata Taehyung. Dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya saat Taehyung kembali melakukan kebiasaannya menjilat bibir. _Ya Tuhan…._

Dahi Taehyung berkerut heran saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari teman kakaknya itu. Ketika dia melihat ke arah Jungkook dan menatap tepat dimatanya, Taehyung tidak bisa lebih terkejut saat mendapati betapa dekatnya wajah Jungkook hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dibibirnya.

"Kak Jungkook―"

Saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut Taehyung segera menandai Jungkook sebagai kakak favoritnya bersama Yoongi. Namun dalam kategori yang berbeda.

.

― _Masa bodo jika Yoongi pulang_

.

Menit berikutnya Taehyung mendapati dirinya sudah berpindah keatas pangkuan Jungkook. Yang lebih tua sibuk meberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat tubuh si manis melemas, dan tangannya menahan kepala juga pinggang ramping Taehyung agar anak itu tidak berpidah kemana pun.

Saat Jungkook memberi hisapan dibibir bawahnya, Taehyung menegang. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya dia mengerang tertahan saat dirinya seperti disengat listrik ketika lidah Jungkook menjelajahi mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Tubuhnya tersentak begitu lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Jungkook, dan Taehyung medesah keras.

" _Ka―anghhh!"_

Jungkook merasa dirinya semakin lupa daratan. Dia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa anak yang sedang dia lecehkan itu masih di bawah umur dan merupakan adik sepupu dari sahabatnya sendiri. Taehyung begitu manis, dan ia bisa merasakan dirinya menegang saat mendengarkan desahan anak itu.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya sesaat, memberi waktu bagi Taehyung untuk kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang rasanya seperti terbakar.

Masih dengan tangan yang berada di belakang kepala dan memeluk pinggang Taehyung, Jungkook memerhatikan wajah anak itu dengan intense. Wajah anak itu cantik.. cantik sekali.. bentuk wajahnya lancip dan rambutnya terasa sangat halus, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik menghiasi mata dark brownnya, hidungnya mancung dengan pipi yang merona di kanan dan kirinya, serta bibir plumnya yang saat ini membengkak karena ulah jungkook, dan dia merasa bangga akan hal itu.

Tapi saat melihat Taehyung yang masih terengah dengan kilatan nafsu yang menghiasi matanya yang hanya setengah terbuka, mata Jungkook kembali menggelap.

Ia membimbing tangan kecil Taehyung untuk melingkari lehernya sebelum dirinya kembali mencium anak itu, menghisap bibirnya, dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Dan kali ini tangannya sendiri tak tinggal diam. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung mulai menyelinap kedalam kaus yang dikenakan oleh anak itu. Berpindah kebagian depan, dan membuat gerakan melingkar perlahan diatas perut datarnya. Jungkook tersenyum menang dalam ciumannya saat merasa orang di pangkuannya mendesah kacau dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi sehebat ini ketika mencium seseorang sebelumya.

Taehyung sangat asing dengan semua ini. Ini adalah cuiman pertamanya. Tadi saat bertanya soal berciuman dengan kakak favorit barunya itu, dia tidak menyangka jika maksud dari sesuatu yang _tidak bisa di jelaskan_ oleh Jungkook adalah yang seperti ini. Rasa menggelitik diperutnya, dan sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan di sekujur tubuhnya, semua yang dirasakan olehnya terasa berlebihan hingga Taehyung merasa dirinya hampir menangis.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat Jungkook sekali lagi melepaskan bibirnya, mendapati pengelihatannya yang buram dan tidak fokus karena semua friksi yang diberikan Jungkook kepadanya sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari wajah jungkook yang berpindah memberikan kecupan-kecupan halus di sekitar lehernya, atau tangang Jungkook yang semakin bergerak liar di bagian depan tubuhnya.

Taehyung kembali tersentak saat Jungkook menemukan satu titik sensitif di bagian belakang telinganya, dan Jungkook menyeringai.

Dengan satu hisapan kuat di sana, dan gesekan pada titik tersensitif di dadanya, tubuh Taehyung mengejang, mendesah keras dan mencapai puncak untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

.

Dan detik berikutnya pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka dengan sangat tidak perlahan, menampilkan Yoongi dengan wajah memerah menahan marah dengan Jimin yang menganga tidak percaya dibelakangnya.

Damn.

"JEON KEPARAT JEONGGUK!"

.

.

 _Seharusnya Yoongi tau mempercayakan adik kesayangannya kepada Jeon Jungkook tanpa tersentuh adalah mustahil._

 _._

-END-

* * *

Request: _Highschool!au ceritanya taehyung adiknya suga terus jungkook sama jimin perebutin taehyung tapi suga selalu cegah mereka setiap mau deketin taehyung dan taehyung tidak tau apa apa. ending nya vkook yoonmin 3_

Pertama-tama, thanks for the request!

Yang kedua, maaf ga bisa memenuhi request secara keseluruhan terutama soal pair di ending cerita x_x tapi di lain kesempatan bakal aku coba buat bikin yang lebih baik dari ini.

Yang terakhir.

Huwaaaaaa…. First time bikin ffn yang semacem iniiii… omigaaaaddhhh! Sampe merinding sendiri nulisnya… demi apapun ini jauh banget dari konsep awal yang tadinya cuma mau bikin kookv ciuman simple, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang.. ditambahin, ditambahin, ditambahin.. eh kok jadinya begini ya X""D …yang kaya gini udah masuk rating M belum yah? Heol.

/nangis guling-guling/

maaf kalo aneh, atau alur kecepetan, atau typo bertebaran, atau ga jelas, atau ga memuaskan, etc etc etc..

silahkan berikan komentar kalian kalo ff ini ada apa-apanya baik yang menyenangkan atau pun yang tidak.. meskipun kayanya lebih banyak yang tidak meyenangkannya. Uhu…

open request? Only bottom!Tae

sertakan pair dan juga alur ceritanya!

Thankyou!


	2. Nice 2 Meet U Taehyung

_[2_ _.) Nice 2 Meet U Taehyung]_

* * *

Diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kekasih yang sangat dicintai tentu saja bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk mengakhiri hari Minggu terakhir dalam liburan semester. Jadilah Taehyung menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan menangis dalam diam ㅡ setidaknya dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membangunkan tetangganya dengan menangis meraung-raung sepanjang malamㅡ Terima kasih.

Taehyung kembali mematut bayangannya di cermin, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah dia siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan mata yang bengkak serta pipi dan hidung yang memerah, belum lagi suaranya yang serak karena tenggorokannya sakit. Ugh, kalau bukan karena paksaan teman sehidup sematinya (Taehyung sebenarnya lebih senang menyebutnya dengan "Si Sialan Park"), dirinya pasti masih bergelung di atas kasur sambil memikirkan sekaligus mengalaukan mantan pacarnya.

Huff...

Tuh kan, Taehyung jadi kepikiran lagi.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar (dengan langkah yang entah kenapa sangat berat) Taehyung membawa dirinya ke arah dapur apartemennya, dan menemukan Si Sialan Park (Oke, ini mungkin terlalu kasar, jadi mari kita ubah "Si Sialan Park" dengan "Park Jimin") menunggunya dengan sarapan yang sudah tertata rapi di depannya.

Mungkin disaat-saat seperti ini, memiliki teman yang terlalu baik semacam Jimin ada bagusnya juga. Siapa lagi yang dengan suka rela datang ke apartemen Taehyung jam sebelas malam, hanya dengan panggilan berupa SMS yang bahkan isinya tak seberapa?

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam Jimin merasa matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat menerima pesan singkat dari Taehyung yang isinya, "maaf. Kamu bisa mampir ke apartemenku?". Jadi dengan tergopoh-gopoh, (dan entah mendapat ilham dari mana) Jimin malah langsung menarik ransel sekolahnya dan memasukkan seragam sekolahnya asal-asalan ke dalam tas, mengunci pintu dan berlari pontang-panting ke apartemen Taehyung yang untungnya hanya berbeda lima blok dari apartemennya.

Berlebihan, well... itu semua ada alasannya tentu saja. Pertama, dalam sejarah pertemanan mereka yang bahkan sudah berlangsung sebelum mereka bisa berdiri sendiri, mereka tidak pernah meminta maaf satu sama lain baik itu mengenai masalah besar atau pun kecil. Jadi, Taehyung yang meminta maaf hanya karena sedikit mengganggunya di malam hari adalah keajaiban. Kedua, Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Kalau disaat-saat biasa, mana mau Taehyung menyambut Jimin di rumahnya dengan senang hati. Kalau bukan karena Jimin yang memaksa, Taehyung lebih senang menendang Jimin keluar dari apartemennya yang akan seperti habis diserang tornado setelah Jimin berkunjung. Jadi Jimin berpikir dunia pasti sudah terbalik jika Taehyung mengundangnya untuk datang ke apartemennya.

Jadilah Jimin menghabiskan sisa malam liburannya di depan Taehyung yang menangis sambil memukulinya dengan boneka singa kesayangannya.

.

.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunan pagi harinya saat mendengar gumaman 'ayo, berangkat.' dari Taehyung yang entah bagaimana sudah hampir mencapai lift di ujung koridor apartemen. Huft, setidaknya keadaan anak itu tak semengerikan yang Jimin bayangkan.

Waktu melihat Taehyung semalam berbagai perkiraan buruk menyapanya. Dia takut Taehyung kembali menjadi mayat hidup seperti saat Ibunya meninggal, atau saat Ayahnya tiba-tiba pergi dengan wanita antah-berantah meninggalkan Taehyung kecil yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun seorang diri.

Beruntung keluarga Jimin menyayangi Taehyung seperti anaknya sendiri (soal yang satu ini kadang bikin Jimin gondil juga sih, yang anak ibu ayahnya itu dia atau Teahyung sih? ― Ohh, ortunya suka pilih kasih ternyata), sehingga dengan suka rela mereka merawat dan membesarkan Taehyung.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, Jimin dan Taehyung itu di Seoul, sementara orang tua Jimin di Busan. Jadi bukan salahnya jika dari semalam tangan Jimin sudah gatal untuk menelepon Ibunya dan bertanya bagaimana cara Ibunya bisa menyenangkan hati Taehyung jika anak itu sedang murung.

Untungnya dia segera tersadar jika menelepon orang tuanya tengah malam bukan hal yang bagus. Bukannya menjawab dengan lemah lembut seperti biasa, yang ada Ibunya langsung melesat kemari karena mengira anaknya tertimpa musibah dadakan. (Jimin pernah salah sekali dengan menelepon ibunyanya di tengah malam karena merasa tidak enak badan dan lupa obat apa yang sering ibunya berikan. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengenai obat itu saat tiba-tiba panggilannya diputus oleh sang nyonya Park. Dan dia hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat melihat Ibunya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemennya pukul 3 pagi. Wow.)

Namun setelah melihat keadaan Taehyung pagi ini, Jimin bisa bernapas lega. Taehyung baik-baik saja meski terlihat lesu dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

.

.

Jimin menggigit pelan lidahnya sendiri saat menyadari Taehyung terlihat lebih manis saat terdiam dengan hidung dan pipi yang memerah bekas dari menangis semalaman.

Hey, meskipun sudah memiliki pacar, Jimin tidak mau munafik untuk mengakui bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini memang manis sedari lahir. Sayangnya Taehyung itu bukan tipikal Jimin (waktu Jimin mengatakan hal ini saat ibunya bertanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sendok nasi sudah mendarat dengan mulus di jidat Jimin bersamaan dengan teriakan semacam 'memangnya aku sudi punya pacar bantet kaya kamu!' yang jelas-jelas merupakan suara Taehyung). Jimin lebih senang dengan lelaki manis yang agak pendiam, galak, tapi pemalu seperti pacarnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 3 ㅡ untuk yang satu ini, terima kasih pada Taehyung dan pergaulannya yang luas sehingga Jimin bisa mengenal Min Yoongi dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanyaㅡ.

Dan seketika Jimin jadi merindukan kekasih manisnya itu dan ingin memeluknya. Jimin butuh pelampiasan. Tapi kalau dia memeluk Taehyung yang sedang bad mood semacam sekarang, yang ada Jimin akan mendapat tendangan telak di pantatnya. Jadilah dia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tiang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

Tanpa disadari, Taehyung melihat semua gelagat aneh Jimin dengan tatapan setengah aneh setengah malas. Taehyung benar-benar tidak berminat untuk mengurusi semua keajaiban yang Jimin lakukan sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu tenang sendiri dan nampaknya keberadaan Jimin di sekitarnya sama sekali tak Taehyung cukup sadar bahwa Jimin berniat baik, dan Taehyung akan berterima kasih untuk yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Dia bosan. Tadi sepulang sekolah Jimin berjanji akan membelikannya ice cream jika dia mau menemani anak itu membeli beberapa benda untuk tugas sekolahnya di toko buku kota sebelah, dan tentu saja Taehyung yang sangat mudah dibujuk mau ikut, dengan syarat dia tidak ikut masuk karena hal itu membuang-buang tenaganya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam hanya untuk membeli beberapa buku dan alat tulis di oko buku.

.

Tetapi dia segera menyesali niatannya untuk menyusul Jimin, karena tepat di persimpangan antara pintu keluar dan pintu masuk Taehyung harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Kim Seokjin.

Duh.

Sudah seminggu sejak lelaki itu mengucapkan kata putus dengan Taehyung tapi sepertinya Taehyung sama sekali belum bisa melupakan Seokjin dari pikirannya. Dia yakin Seokjin juga melihatnya, namun lelaki itu malah pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan semakin merapatkan diri dengan laki-laki manis dalam rangkulannya lalu pergi melewati Taehyung seolah dirinya tak terlihat.

Tak sampai lima menit setelahnya Jimin keluar dan terkejut mendapati Taehyung masih berdiri di posisi yang sama dengan pandangan kosong. Jimin menghela napas saat tahu penyebab yang mungkin menyebabkan Taehyung tiba-tiba menjadi begini. Sebenarnya Jimin juga sempat melihat Seokjin dengan lelaki yang yang waktu itu dilihatnya. Dan jimin dengan emosi yang tertahan hanya mempercepat acara belanjanya sambil berharap Taehyung tidak melihat apa yang dia lihat. Namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat ini. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berpura-pura bahwa tidak mengetahui apapun dan mengajak Taehyung untuk membeli ice cream yang tadi sudah ia janjikan.

.

.

Sepulang dari membeli es krim, Taehyung dan Jimin melihat keramaian di depan sebuah sekolah. Tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah sekolah itu kebakaran! Kebakaran yang tak tanggung-tanggung menghabiskan hampir separuh bangunan. Mereka sampai menganga dibuatnya. Yang benar saja? Kebakaran macam apa yang bisa melahap hampir satu sekolah dalam sekejap?

Tanpa mereka sadari, karena terlalu asik dengan pikiran masing-masing mereka terpisah. Dan Taehyung yang sepertinya lebih berminat melihat langsung daripada bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar seperti yang Jimin lakukan, maju kebarisan yang lebih depan. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari langkahnya sendiri sampai dia menabrak seorang lelakiㅡyang sepertinya seumuran dengannya dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sedang terbakar ituㅡ.

Saat Taehyung melihat mata anak laki-laki itu seketika Taehyung merasa pikirannya kosong. Tidak. Ini berbeda dengan saat dirinya melihat Seokjin tadi. Taehyung menyukai perasaan ini. Jadi dia terus saja menatap intens mata lelaki berambut hitam itu tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung dari orang yang diperhatikan. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama karena setelahnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan usil dan seringaian yang menghiasi bibir lelaki itu. Dengan sangat berani anak itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Taehyung tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Sangat dekat, sampai Taehyung bisa mendengar napas lelaki itu di telinganya. Dan bisikan 'Apa aku begitu menarik hingga kau tak bisa melepas pandanganmu?' menyadarkan Taehyung dan keterpakuannya.

WTH.

Taehyung bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan kekehan di telinganya segera menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa posisinya terbilang berbahaya. Jadi sekuat tenaga ia mendorong anak lelaki itu menjauh darinya. Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya berpura-pura marah, untuk menutupi rona di pipinya. Dan tanpa berkata apapun dia berbalik meninggalkan orang itu, dan segera menarik Jimin yang masih sibuk bertanya. Jimin tentu saja terkejut tiba-tiba ditarik padahal sebelumnya Taehyung terlihat sangat antusias bahkan sampai-sampai meninggalkannya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah rona kemerahan di pipi Taehyung. Jadilah dia segera membombardir teman manisnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan godaan-godaan kecil lainnya, membuat kuping Taehyung semakin panas dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jimin tanpa menggubris teriakan panggilan kawannya itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung dan Jimin, anak laki-laki berambut hitam tadi terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya.

"ohh.. namanya Taehyung"

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu Taehyung lebih banyak berdiam diri dan melamun. Terkadang Taehyung sendiri bingung apa yang dia pikirkan dan Jimin hanya bisa ber-facepalm -ria mendengar pertanyaan teman anehnya itu. Ehm.. sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama aneh.

Seperti hari ini, sejak sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, yang Taehyung lakukan hanya melamun. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bel yang telah berbunyi dan gurunya yang datang bersama dengan seorang anak baru yang terus menatap intens ke arahnya.

Taehyung segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Melihat ke arah si pelaku, dan Taehyung kembali terdiam. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Siapa anak itu. Dan mengenai pertanyaan anak itu yang meminta izin agar dapat duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Diam berarti iya."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya saat otaknya selesai berpikir dan memproses semuanya. Yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah kelancangan anak itu yang seenaknya menyimpulkan jawaban Taehyung. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa anak ini adalah orang yang dia temui saat insiden kebakaran waktu itu. Orang yang langsung Taehyung benci sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu karena telah membuatnya emosi, malu, dan berdebar di saat yang bersamaan. Wait…. What?

Taehyung benci saat dirinya berdebar. Berdebar berarti dia menaruh ketertarikan pada orang itu. Namun di dalam hatinya, Taehyung sebenarnya masih merasa takut untuk kembali menyukai orang lain. Rasanya sudah cukup ditinggalkan tiga kali oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi dan percayai. Dan Taehyung pernah berpikir mungkin dia akan menjadi gila lalu bunuh diri jika dia harus kehilangan sekali lagi. Hm... mungkin itu berlebihan.

Taehyung menggeram tertahan saat anak baru di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak memberinya ketenangan untuk belajar. Anak itu terus saja mengoceh hal-hal tidak penting yang entah-apapun-itu-Taehyung-tidak-peduli, dan bertanya kepadanya setiap 5 menit sekali dengan pertanyaan tak bermutu seperti

"Hey siapa namamu? Bisakah kita berkenalan?"

"Ku dengar namamu Taehyung? Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Apa kau mengikuti klub di sekolah ini?"

"Setelah ini pelajaran apa ya?"

"Ayo mengobrol! Aku bosan!"

"Kau tidak banyak bicara ya? Ku kira awalnya kau itu berisik! Hehe."

"Rambut aslimu memang berwarna brunate ya?"

"Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai materi ini?"

"Taehyung, apa kau punya pacar?"

...what?

Taehyung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meminta izin kepada sang guru untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Selama perjalanan Taehyung bisa merasakan kupingnya panas dan berdengung karena tak henti-hentinya mendengar ocehan anak baru yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu. Apalagi pertanyaan terakhir entah kenapa seolah menyindir Taehyung. Hell... ini hidupnya, kenapa anak itu ingin tahu sekali mengenai dirinya. Taehyung rasa dirinya bisa mati muda karena darah tinggi yang menyerang jika dia selalu bersama anak baru itu. Uhh... Taehyung harus segera membasuh wajahnya dan menjernihkan kembali otaknya sebelum kembali ke kelas dan menghadapi murid baru itu. Setidaknya dia harus bertahan sampai bel istirahat satu jam lagi, lalu dia akan segera melesat ke kantin atau setidaknya ke kelas Jimin yang berjarak dua ruangan dari kelasnya untuk menghindar dari anak titisan setan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak itu, Taehyung masih belum tahu namanya. Karena sejak tadi dia sudah terlanjur malas untuk menanggapi ocehan anak itu... atau terlalu takut untuk peduli segala hal tentang orang yang telah berhasil membuatnya berdebar setiap kali ia melihat matanya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin belum pulang. Tidak saat pulang sekolah. Tidak juga saat hari menjelang malam. Taehyung yakin anak yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu akan kembali menginap di apartemennya mengingat barang-barang anak itu juga masih berceceran di seluruh apartemennya. Entah kenapa Taehyung sangat ingin berbicara dengan Jimin setelah sekian lama memendam semuanya sendiri, tentang perasaannya, mantan kekasihnya, atau si anak baru.

Taehyung sedang duduk di tepi jendela, mengerjakan PR Matematikanya sambil menantikan pulangnya Jimin. Keadaan sangat tenang hingga Taehyung dibuat terkejut oleh dering ponselnya sendiri. Oh, pesan dari Jimin. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pulang larut dari rumah teman sekelasnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas dadakan dari guru Geografinya, mengatakan rasa menyesalnya kepada Taehyung, dan memintanya untuk tidak bunuh diri hanya karena Jimin tidak berada di sekitarnya.

Heol.. Yang benar saja. Apa Taehyung terlihat sefrustasi itu? Namun Taehyung mendapati dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Bunuh diri?... Tidak buruk sepertinya.

Dalam lamunannya itu Taehyung kembali dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu apartemennya. Sial, kenapa semua hal jadi mengejutkannya begini? Cukup mengejutkan mendengar ada yang mengunjungi apartemennya larut malam begini. Tapi Taehyung tetap menyerukan 'masuk!' kepada si pengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan Taehyung rasanya ingin melompat keluar jendela saat melihat siapa tamunya. Orang itu terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang menyambutnya. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah keadaan canggung saat Taehyung kembali memasang tatapan blanknya.

"Apa itu yang ada di atas kepalamu?" orang itu bertanya

"Singa."

Lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Taehyung yang terduduk di jendela, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dengan boneka singa kecil di kepalanya. Itu sangat imut ㅡmungkin ini alasan kenapa Jimin selalu memarahi Taehyung saat anak itu tidak mengunci pintu. Bagaimana jika ada penjahat tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat Taehyung yang bertingkah menggemaskan dengan boneka-boneka singanya? Bisa-bisa penjahat yang tadinya berniat mencuri, jadi mengubah haluannya karena melihat keimutan Taehyung dan malah memerkosa sahabatnya itu. Jimin bisa gila jika memikirkan hal itu!

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Orang itu mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Taehyung yang telah mengubah posisinya dan memindahkan dirinya untuk terduduk di lantai dekat Jendela tadi. Taehyung menjaga jarak saat orang itu telah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu menyadari kebingungan di matanya dan kegugupan saat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia juga menyadari rona merah di pipinya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Taehyung.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ku perbuat di sekolah tadi." Lelaki itu berhenti sesaat dan hampir tertawa keras saat melihat Taehyung yang terkejut sambil memasang ekspresi blanknya.

"Aku menyadari bahwa mungkin itu sudah kelewatan, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin berbicara lebih banyak denganmu. Jadi aku meminta maaf untuk yang sebelumnya."

Taehyung bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Mengapa dia selalu merasa panas setiap di dekat lelaki ini?

"A-Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya." Gumam Taehyung

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana temanmu?"

"Di rumah temannya."

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya, hingga Taehyung melihat ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau pulang? Ini sudah larut."

"Aku sudah di rumah."

"A-Apa?" Taehyung terkejut (lagi).

"Yeah, aku tetangga baru di sebelah apartemenmu."

'Sial'

Lelaki itu tertawa melihat respon yang Taehyung berikan, lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya, membuat Taehyung memundurkan kepalanya hingga terantuk dengan tembok di belakangnya. Hidung mereka bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Dia membawa tangannya ke kedua sisi pinggang Taehyung dan semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Taehyung bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdentum dengan keras dan cepat.

Saat ia merasa dahi mereka bertemu, Taehyung segera kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"A-Apa yang kau..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Taehyung-ssi. Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Dan Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung.

.

* * *

ff ini diadaptasi dari salah satu cerita di aff, tapi tetep hasil pemikiran sendiri(?). Alhamdu..lillah~

Beware of typo exist!

request? yay.

team bottom!tae


	3. Do U Remember

_[3.) Do U Remember]_

* * *

 _Do you remember, the sun that shone on us  
The wide and blue ocean, just like yesterday  
In those memories where time has stopped_

Duduk terdiam di tepi pantai, bermandikan cahaya matahari senja dan nyanyian ombak yang bersahutan. Taehyung menutup matanya. merasakan terpaan angin laut membelai wajahnya perlahan, membiarkan setetes air mengalir dari mata indahnya membasahi pipi dan jatuh ke atas pasir lalu menghilang bersama satu kenangan pahit yang manis.

.

?

.

"Hyung, aku pulang.."

Taehyung menutup kembali pintu depan rumahnya lalu melepaskan sepatu. Mengerutkan dahi saat tak ada sahutan yang membalas panggilannya, Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk dengan perlahan.

Menelusuri setiap ruangan, lalu terhenti saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang luas. Taehyung bisa melihat sepasang earphone yang menutupi telinga orang itu saat dirinya berjalan mendekat, dan berdebar saat menyadari kedua mata itu tertutup dengan tenang.

Melangkah dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan orang itu. Ia bahkan tidak tau jika bibirnya telah mengulas senyum saat memerhatikan wajah lelaki dihadapannya hingga sebuah suara segera membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau bahkan hampir tidak bernafas hanya dengan melihatku tertidur, bagaimana jika aku menciummu?"

Satu tarikan cepat pada pergelangan tangannya lalu detik berikutnya Taehyung sudah berada dalam pelukan laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya berdebar itu. Taehyung merona saat pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat, dan ia menutup mata saat telinganya mendengar detak jantung yang selalu membuatnya tenang, seolah menyanyikan sebuah lullaby indah untuk tidurnya.

Saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya, Taehyung kembali membuka matanya.

Taehyung mendongak, jantungnya berdebar menyesakkan saat melihat wajah lelaki yang kini menatap matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

― _Kumohon…_

Saat sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya perlahan, wajahnya memanas.

Saat sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya, sebuah tangan menghapuskan jejak air yang mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

.

 _Jika ini mimpi Taehyung ingin tidur selamanya atau berharap agar waktu terhenti sehingga tak akan ada yang berubah setelahnya._

.

¿

.

 _Now my smile slowly disappeared, without even knowing  
We've gotten so exhausted, we can't look back or forward anymore_

Tetes demi tetes air mata saling berlomba membuat sungai kecil menyusuri pipinya. Begitu menyesakkan hingga membuat kepalanya sakit. meski begitu tak ada suara sekecil apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terkunci rapat. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

.

?

.

"Pertunanganmu dimajukan menjadi bulan depan, kau tidak keberatankan taehyung?"

"A-Aku…..", Taehyung segera bungkam saat senyum hangat ayahnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi. Tentu saja, ayahnya pasti sudah _tahu_ , apalagi yang bisa Ia perbuat? Memberontak? Itu jelas hanya memperburuk segala hal. Taehyung tau dirinya hanya berpura-pura bodoh untuk tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya datang ke ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa taehyung? Ada masalah? Atau justru kau ingin membatalkan pertunagan ini?"

Taehyung menunduk dalam. Sangat jelas bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya memiliki satu pilihan untuk satu jawaban. Tapi entah kenapa batinnya masih terus berkecamuk untuk menerima itu semua.

Saat pandangannya mulai memburam, Taehyung berkedip cepat dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Saat bayang-bayang wajah seseorang kembali memenuhi pengelihatannya yang gelap, Taehyung segera membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan pandangan menunggu yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya.

― _hyung…_

"Tidak. Justru aku senang sekali, ayah.." bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman, taehyung seolah bisa mendengan sesuatu retak didalam sana, jauh di lubuk hatinya.

.

 _Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu, senyumnya menghilang perlahan. hingga seolah senyum itu tak pernah terjadi._

 _._

¿

 _._

 _We kept ignoring the sky and only stared at the ground  
We've gotten so exhausted, not even knowing if it's day or night_

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Memutar semua memori-memori dalam kepalanya hanya akan menghasilkan tekanan hebat dan itu tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi hal ini selalu terjadi begitu saja dan Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Menangis histeris dalam diam adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan, dan detik berikutnya semuanya gelap.

.

?

.

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika besok"

Taehyung hanya menatap kosong orang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hah?..." ingin rasanya ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama paman disana, melanjutkan study dan mungkin bekerja…"

"A-Apa? Hyung! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ayah juga sudah setuju, bahkan sangat senang.."

"hyung tapi pernikahannya minggu depan!"

"Karena itu lah Taehyung!" saat laki-laki itu meninggikan suaranya. Ia tau dirinya bukan satu-satunya yang hancur disini.

"Hyung….."

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja disini."

"Tapi… aku ingin bersamamu.." taehyung tidak tau sejak kapan pipinya basah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras disana.

"Kita semua tau ini semua sudah salah sejak awal kan?" orang itu tersenyum pahit sebelum membalik badannya untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi!"

"aku memang berjanji, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua yang aku ucapkan. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua Tae. Mengertilah." Taehyung yang sibuk menangisi dirinya sendiri tentu tidak menyadari nada bergetar yang dilantunkan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"temukanlah kebahagianmu dengan orang yang menjadi suamimu taehyung-ah."

"HYUNG!", Taehyung berusaha berdiri menggapai orang yang hendak pergi dari hadapannya itu. Namun tubuhnya sendiri seolah tak mengijinkan, lututnya tiba-tiba mati rasa dan Ia terjatuh begitu saja diatas lantai. Saat menyadari pintu kamarnya telah tertutup, meninggalkannya bersama kesunyian. Taehyung menjerit dalam tangis hiterisnya.

― _Hoseok hyung.._

.

Ia tidak tau jika Hoseok masih disana, terduduk tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam mendengar sang adik yang selalu Ia jaga dengan hidupnya, memanggil namanya dalam tangis yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

¿

.

 _Why are you still hesitating  
Forget everything  
Throw everything away in the blue ocean  
Before it's too late_

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadaran. Menurunkan selimut hingga sebatas perutnya, mencoba bangun saat menyadari dirinya telah berada di dalam kamar yang tidak asing, pakaiannya pun telah berganti dengan baju tidur miliknya sendiri. lalu Ia melihat ke luar jendela,

 _Sudah pagi._

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya, dan ia membalas senyum itu.

― _hyung…_

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Taehyung mengangguk perlahan.

"Syukurlah. Kau tau aku panik sekali saat menemukanmu tertidur di pantai semalam."

― _maaf.._

Lelaki itu tersenyum maklum, namun Taehyung tidak melewatkan sebesit senyum lelah yang sempat terpancar diwajah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa taehyung-ah, hyung mengerti"

― _aku sunggu menyesal._

Taehyung segera tersadar saat sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya perlahan

"Hey… jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa, oke?"

― _kau baik sekali hyung, terlalu baik untukku.._

"Tidak ada yang terlalu baik untuk siapa pun, tae.", saat laki-laki itu memeluknya, Taehyung merasakan kehangatan disana.

― _aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu, dan membuatmu bahagia._

"Bahagialah.."

― _A-Apa?_

"Bahagialah untukku jika kau ingin membuatku bahagia"

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis dalam senyumnya. Dia telah menemukannya. Perasaan itu. Ternyata benar-benar dapat ia temukan bersama dengan suaminya. Seperti perkataan hyungnya.

Saat ia menemukan kembali suaranya, Taehyung membisikan sebuah kalimat tanpa ragu.

"Terima kasih Seokjin hyung, aku bahagia sekali."

Dan saat Seokjin memberinya senyum tulus yang telah lama tak ia temukan, Taehyung merasa hidupnya lengkap.

 _._

 _Do you remember, those times in our hearts?  
Moments that we can feel like it's yesterday_

 _Do you remember, the sun that shone on us  
The wide and blue ocean, just like yesterday  
As if time has stopped, just like we always wanted  
Remember remember remember_

 _Do you remember?_

 _._

 _._

 _END._

* * *

[unedited]

Readers Request: _give me some TaeJin with something incest or VHope!_

Author: oh

Readers: wait… no.

Author: OH

Readers: hoe, don't do that

Author: /post vhope incest ft. happy end taejin/

Readers: wtf..

Author: HUEHUEHUEHUE

.

Yaampun… Angst macem apa ini… abal! Pendek banget pula! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee.. /nangis di pojokan/

Entah berasa apa engga, awalnya emang kakak tae itu jin hyungie, cuma yah namannya juga authornya doyan bikin ooc, jadi dituker posisi deh. Itulah kenapa hobi hyung sama sekali ga kaya hobi hyung, bleeehh..

Entah apa lagi yang ngerasukin, jadi ancur max gini.. feelnya timbul tenggelam gara-gara author lagi kebelet nonton anime lama, jadilah begini. Muehehehe..

Sebagai clue buat chap berikut, kayanya author bakal ngambil tema terinspirasi dari anime itu. Anime yang season satunya keluar tahun 2008, sementara season duanya tahun 2010. Dan kalo bener bakal mengikuti tema anime itu maka chap depan bakalan ada bubuk-bubuk fantasinya. Yehet! Semoga jadinya ga lebih abal dari ini.. T-T

maaf kalo aneh, atau alur kecepetan, atau typo bertebaran, atau ga jelas, atau ga memuaskan, etc etc etc..

silahkan berikan komentar kalian kalo ff ini ada apa-apanya baik yang menyenangkan atau pun yang tidak.. meskipun kayanya lebih banyak yang tidak meyenangkannya. Uhu…

open request!

Only with bottom!tae OK?

sertakan pair dan juga alur ceritanya!

Thankyou!


	4. Oh My Fiance!

**beware of typo exist**

 _[4.) Oh My Fiance!]_

* * *

"Jungkook? JUNGKOOK! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Saat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Jungkook bisa merasakan seluruh pandangan disekitar seketika tertuju padanya karena seorang senior dari kelas dua yang terkenal paling manis dan... sexy menghampirinya di koridor sekolah.

Meskipun ditatap seperti tersangka kejahatan oleh satu sekolah begitu, tetap saja yang membuatnya lebih merasa ingin mati adalah Kim Tehyung, senior manis nan sexy favorit Jungkook, yang kini tersenyum innocent di hadapannya.

― _Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan…_

"Terima kasih ya untuk yang kemarin! Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu"

"Ti-tidak usah sungkan Taehyung-ssi.." Jungkook langsung kebingungan melihat senior kesukaannya itu mengerutkan dahi tepat begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa formal saat berbicara denganku?"

Jungkook bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat melihat Taehyung memajukan bibirnya lucu.

― _imut sekali…_

"Maaf.. habis rasanya tidak sopan jika berbicara bahasa informal kepada sunbae"

"aihh.. justru jika kau menggunakan bahasa formal aku jadi merasa tua. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Taehyungie atau Taetae, oke?"

Sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar panas dan suaranya yang bergetar tidak membantu Jungkook sama sekali, "I-iya Taehyung-ssi.."

Taehyung cemberut, Jungkook panik.

"Taehyungie!"

"Tae-Taehyungie hyung.."

Taehyung tersenyum, Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

"Ehehehe… begitu dong, kita kan teman!". Jungkook bahkan tidak tau jika dia menahan nafasnya saat Taehyung terkekeh lucu. Detik berikutnya Ia tersadar dan melebarkan matanya melihat Taehyung bergerak maju ingin memeluknya.

Jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat itu juga, ia bahkan bisa mendengar orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka berdua terkesiap bahkan ada yang sampai terpekik heboh. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang Taehyung dari belakang, menghentikan semua pergerakan senior manisnya itu.

Membeku, Taehyung merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa tengkuknya. Tapi begitu suara bisikan terdengar di telinganya, ia kembali tersenyum lebar, "Taetae-ah kenapa kau tidak menungguku di kelasmu? kupikir kau dibawa lari orang mesum.."

 _Oh?_ ―

"Jiminie!"

Taehyung pun membalikan badan dan berakhir memeluk Park Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lupa total dengan apa yang hendak ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jimin menatapnya tajam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kecil Taehyung. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Jimin kembali berbisik di telinga Taehyung, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Posisi mereka begitu dekat dan intim, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya seketika merasa gerah, tak terkecuali Jungkook yang berdiri tepat didepan mereka.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku manis"

Teringat sesuatu, Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menoleh cepat agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Jimin. Melupakan betapa tipis jarak diantara keduanya, Taehyung mengejabkan matanya cepat saat ia mencium sudut bibir Jimin, lalu buru-buru menjauhkan wajanya. Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekeliling yang hampir mimisan melihat adegan itu, Jimin tersenyum lembut melihat rona tipis di pipi anak manis dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia memberi jarak tanpa melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pinggang Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Taehyung mengembalikan ekpresinya lalu membalas senyum Jimin seolah hal yang baru saja terjadi bukan apa-apa. Tentu saja. Seluruh penghuni sekolah tau betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Nyatanya pemandangan tadi juga bukanlah sesuatu yang baru, tetapi hal itu tetap menimbulkan efek hebat bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Dan satu fakta penting lain, Taehyung dan Jimin tidak pacaran.

Bersahabat dari kecil katanya. Namun, tidak ada yang benar-benar tau hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sehingga keduanya seolah tak pernah terpisahkan. Benar-benar pasangan yang penuh dengan rahasia.

― _kembali ke topik awal_ ―

"Itu.., tadi aku terburu-buru karena mengejar Kookie, hehehe"

"Kookie?"

Yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut pun menoleh setelah sekian lama mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah iya! Jiminie, perkenalkan adik kelas kita, teman baruku, Jeon Jungkookie! Nah lalu, Kookie, ini teman lamaku, Park Jiminie!"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis melihat Taehyung yang kelewat bahagia, sementara dirinya berkeringat dingin karena si Park Jiminie itu terus saja melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

"Sa-salam kenal Jimin-ssi"

Membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukan rasa hormat terhadap sunbaenya, setelah itu Jungkook segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Jimin sendiri tidak memberi tanggapan yang berarti. Ia hanya memperhatikan orang didepannya sedikit lebih lama, sebelum ia kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Taehyung sepenuhnya.

"Kemarin dia yang menolongku saat kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang seperti biasa!"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, seketika Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dan Jungkook menelan ludah. Seluruh dunia tau betapa protektifnya Jimin terhadap Taehyung.

"Kemarin? Pulang sekolah kemarin kan Hujan. Ku kira kau di Jemput hyung-mu?"

"Mana mungkin, Jin hyung kan belum kembali dari trip observasi dengan kampusnya kermarin.."

"Lalu, kau pulang bagaimana?"

"Nah! Itu itu! Tadinya aku mau pulang naik bus―"

"Ya Tuhan! Tae, seharusnya kau bilang! Jadi aku bisa izin dari rapat kemarin. Kau tau kan bus itu berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengganggu mu? Atau jika kau diculik? Atau kau bertemu orang mesum? Bagaiman jika kau diperko―"

"DENGGARKAN DULU JIMINIE!"

Dan Jimin segera menutup rapat mulutnya dengan pose yang... cukup konyol menurut Jungkook, mengehentikan kehebohan mendadak yang ia timbulkan. Melihat itu Taehyung kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi begini―…."

.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya yang merona karena suhu rendah disekitarnya. Saat ini dia sedang terjebak di sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari sekolahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, sendirian, dan kedinginan. Hujan deras tiba-tiba datang menyerbu tepat saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Biasanya dia tidak pulang sendiri. Tapi hari ini Jimin sedang ada urusan dengan klub, sedangkan hyungnya, Seokjin, sedang pergi dengan teman-teman kampusnya dalam rangka menyelesaikan tugas akhir dan tidak akan kembali hingga esok hari._

 _Tadinya Taehyung ingin mencoba pengalaman baru dengan pulang ke rumah sendiri dengan menaiki bus untuk pertama kalinya (bagaimana bisa baru pertama kali? keluarganya sangat protektif, dan itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal). Tapi sepertinya langit pun tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang tanpa pengawasan dan berakhir dengan membuatnya terjebak seorang diri di halte itu._

 _Ugh, kalau Jimin tau dia pulang terlambat dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, pasti sahabatnya itu akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Belum lagi kesehatannya yang lemah, bisa di pastikan jika dalam 15 menit Taehyung tidak berganti dengan pakaian kering dan terlindung di ruangan yang lebih hangat, dia pasti akan demam tinggi besok, dan hyungnya jelas tidak akan senang jika mengetahui hal itu._

 _Taehyung paling tidak suka dimarahi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlalu protektif . Jadi hanya dengan memikirkan Jimin dan hyungnya yang tidak akan berhenti mengomel esok hari, sudah cukup membuat matanya berkaca-kaca._

" _Taehyung-ssi?"_

 _Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara. Dan disanalah ia bertemu Jungkook dengan payung merahnya._

 _*end of flashback*_

.

"…―lalu setelah mengobrol sebentar, Jungkook mengajakku kerumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sini untuk singgah sambil menunggu hujan. Dia bahkan meminjamkan baju ganti dan memberiku susu hangat! Malamnya juga dia yang mengantarku pulang. Makanya hari ini aku tetap sehat, hehehe.."

Jungkook rasanya ingin ditelan bumi, Taehyung tertawa dengan polosnya, sementara aura hitam mulai mengelilingi Jimin.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Taehyung, kembali memeluk anak manis itu dari belakang dengan pose dan aura yang lebih posesif dari sebelumnya.

"Kau…"

Merasa di ajak berbicara, Jungkook mendengarkan baik-baik ― _meskipun rasanya tidak ingin._

"… tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap taehyungie-ku kan?"

"…. Tentu saja tidak"

"menggodanya? mintip saat ia berganti pakaian? Member obat perangsang?"

Jungkook merasa telinganya panas mendengar hal itu, tapi yang membuatnya lebih panas adalah membayangkan jika itu semua benar-benar ia lakukan. Jadi tanpa sadar dia meninggikan suaranya menutupi rasa malu.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan itu semua!"

Tatapan Jungkook dan Jimin saling terkunci ketika bertemu satu sama lain.

Saat Jimin mengangkat tangan, Jungkook lebih mengira dia akan mendapat pukulan karena berteriak tidak sopan, dari pada tepukan pelan di pundaknya seperti yang saat ini terjadi.

"Bagus. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taehyung."

Jungkook berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkan seniornya itu. Di sisi lain, dia bisa melihat Taehyung masih bertahan dengan senyum cerah yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Jimin, bisa kita mengajak Jungkook untuk pulang bersama dan main dirumahku nanti? Ku rasa Jin hyung belum pulang."

― _what?_

"… a-apa?"

"Tentu saja Tae-ah.."

"APA?"

Kedua manusia dihadapannya menoleh, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi yang lebih bodoh daripada itu.

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar. Taehyung mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahnya. Kau tidak mau?"

"Kau mau kan, Kookie?"

Dengan wajah aegyo Taehyung dan tatapan mengintimidasi Jimin, mana mungkin Jungkook menolak? _Lagi pula bisa jadi ini Kesempatan sekali seumur hidupnya kan?_

"Te-Tentu saja hyung.."

"Yeay! Kookie harus sering-sering bermain denganku dan Jiminie juga setelah ini!"

 _Atau tidak._

"ngomong-ngomong kau kelas 10 apa ya Kookie?"

"K-kelas A.."

"Oh! Kau pasti anak pintar!"

"Tidak juga, Taehyung dan Jimin hyung juga kelas A kan?"

"Ah, kalau aku dan Jimin sih kebetulan saja."

 _Mananya yang kebetulan untuk pemegang setia juara 1 dan 2 nilai tertinggi pararel kelas di setiap pekan ujian? Apalagi Taehyung sudah menjadi perwakilan tetap disetiap perlombaan menyanyi untuk sekolah mereka sejak kelas 10, begitu pula Jimin dalam hal dance._ Jungkook facepalm dalam hati memikirkan hal itu.

"Ayo Tae, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai.."

"Ah iya! Sampai jumpa saat pulang sekolah Kookie!"

Setelah melambaikan tangan dengan senangnya, Taehyung segera berbalik dan mengejar Jimin yang sudah mendahuluinya. Saat mereka telah berjalan sejajar, Jimin kembali merangkul pundak Taehyung mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Bel masuk berbunyi tepat ketika keduanya menghilang di belokan yang terletak di ujung koridor, sementara Jeon Jungkook masih terpaku disana untuk 10 menit berikutnya, bersama dengan murid-murid yang sedari tadi menonton dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

.

.

"Hey Jimin!"

Meskipun yang dipanggil hanya satu, tapi Jimin dan Taehyung tetap menoleh bersama, kebiasaan. mencari si pemanggil di sepanjang koridor yang telah sepi. Dan saat matanya menangkap sosok si pelaku, seketika Jimin menggerutu dalam hati.

― _dua makhluk ini lagi._

"Wah, ada my baby Tae juga ternyata."

"Kau semakin cantik saja Taehyungie..."

Seketika wajah Taehyung memerah lucu.

"hyung, bisa saja."

― _dasar modus._

"Aw,imut sekali.."

"Wajahmu memerah baby."

Ketika tangan dari salah satu pengganggu di hadapan mereka dengan lancang mengangkat dagu Taehyung, Jimin segera menepisnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Namjoon hyung, Hoseok hyung."

Namjoon dan Hoseok, dua badass sekolah yang terkenal selain karena berbagai keonaran yang mereka perbuat, juga terkenal karena prestasi memukau yang mereka raih di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Sulit di percaya, tapi begitulah kenyataan menyedihkan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dua manusia mesum ini selalu mengganggu Jimin dengan modus untuk mendekati dan menggoda Taehyung di setiap kesempatan yang ada sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu sebagai murid baru. Alasan lain kenapa Jimin tidak pernah meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di sekolah. Taehyung polos yang tidak pernah menolak permintaan orang, bisa langsung habis ternodai oleh dua makhluk nista itu.

"Aduh aduh.. galak sekali Jiminie kita ini"

"Iya, harusnya kau jadi anak manis seperti Taehyungie saja.."

Jimin berdecih mendengar ucapan tak bermutu yang mereka lontarkan. Dibalas pun percuma dan hanya membuang-buang tenaga. Jadi yang Jimin lakukan hanya menjauhkan Taehyung dari Hoseok yang menatapnya lapar. Taehyung? Anak itu hanya memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan polos tidak mengerti yang membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok semakin bernafsu dibuatnya.

― _aduh, Tae… hentikan itu.._

"Ck, sudahlah... lagi pula untuk apa kalian memanggilku tadi?"

"Memanggil?"

"Iya, jangan pura-pura lupa."

"Ooh, ya ya… aku baru ingat! Hahahaha"

Tawa hoseok benar-benar sukses membuat Jimin muak.

"Yak! Cepat katakan!"

"Aigoo, Jiminie.. memangnya kenapa jika kami hanya memanggimu untuk sekedar menyapa?"

"Lagi pula kami sudah lama tidak melihat kalian, apa lagi my Tae baby yang menggemaskan ini.."

"AH!?―"

Taehyung terpekik kaget saat tangan Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan menggerayangi tubuhnya meremas pantatnya dengan cukup kuat. Jimin melebarkan mata, secepat mungkin menarik Taehyung dari gapaian Namjoon dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya sambil menatap Namjoon garang. Baru kali ini Namjoon benar-benar melakukan hal seperti itu, terbukti dengan Taehyung yang seketika menatap takut kedua sunbae di depannya, dan Jimin yang mendidih siap untuk melayangkan bogem mentah di wajah Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"WTF HYUNG?!"

"Wow.. oke oke, aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol hormonku terhadap Taehyung, hehehe.."

Mata kiri Jimin berdenyut jengkel saat mereka berdua malah ber-highfive ria setelahnya.

"Tsk, Sudahlah! Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu kami!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jimin segera membawa Taehyung pergi meninggalkan dua orang idiot nan pervert itu, dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Wah? Sudah mau pergi? Baiklah, sampai jumpa saat pulang sekolah Tae baby!"

 _Fuck._

Benar-benar penghancur ketenangan hidup.

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama menghela nafas lelah setelah berhasil menjauh.

.

.

Bel pulang baru berbunyi lima menit yang lalu dan kini Jimin tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, menunggu Taehyung keluar sambil melihat beberapa notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya dengan wajah masam. Entah kenapa Jimin jadi kepikiran bertemu si berisik Namjoon dan Hoseok di perjalanan pulang, belum lagi jika mereka tau Taehyung mengajak Jungkook bermain ke rumahnya nanti, dua anak sialan itu pasti akan meminta izin untuk ikut juga, dengan Taehyung yang tidak mengerti betapa berbahayanya mereka akan mempersulit Jimin menyingkirkan keduanya, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya badmood.

Jimin lagi-lagi menghela nafas, lalu membaca notifikasi yang berikutnya. Ada dua pesan dari dua orang yang berbeda. Yang pertama dari Seokjin hyung, kakaknya Taehyung, isinya tentu saja menanyakan ke adaan adik tercinta. Well… sudah biasa.

Setelah membalas pesan pertama secara singkat, Jimin beralih ke pesan yang kedua. Wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah begitu mengetahui nama pengirim dan membaca isinya.

― _oh, akhirnya…._

.

.

"KOOKIE!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa yang melihat Taehyung dan Jimin di depan pintu keals 10-A. Meskipun bukan dia yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, Jungkook tetap gerogi dibuatnya.

"hyung.. kau benar-benar datang.."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang bernada pernyataan itu, seketika Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Tanpa sadar membuat orang orang-orang disekitarnya meleh karena ke imutannya.

"Loh? Tentu saja, kan tadi aku sudah bilang kita akan main ke rumahku setelah pulang sekolah. Nah sekarang ayo kita berangkat!"

Jungkook kesulitan mengatur detak jantungnya saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangannya (dan tangan Jimin). Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor, dengan posisi Taehyung berada di tengah, di antara Jimin dan Jungkook yang berjalan mengapitnya. Taehyung sibuk mengoceh hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting, namun di tanggapi dengan senang hati oleh Jungkook. Sementara Jimin hanya sesekali menanggapi, selebihnya anak itu sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling mereka seolah sedang mengawasi atau menunggu sesuatu yang Jungkook sama sekali tidak tau apa.

.

Tepat beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari lobby, mereka berhenti.

Kenapa?

Karena siapa lagi kalau bukan dua senior mesum yang tak henti-hentinya mengejar Taehyung, kini berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Nampaknya mereka sengaja menunggu Taehyung seperti yang telah Jimin duga. Ia meringis dalam hati merasakan timing yang terlalu tepat, karena semua orang yang berlalu-lalang disana seketika menghentikan langkah dan memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka tepat setelah Hoseok bersuara.

"Oh, akhirnya my Taehyungie keluar juga."

"Ungh, meskipun tadi aku hampir berkarat menunggu, tapi setelah melihat wajah Tae baby ku rasa semuanya terbalas."

Namjoon yang tiba-tiba berada di depan mereka mencolek dagu Taehyung, membuat Jimin kembali bertindak dengan menyembunyikan Taehyung di balik tubuhnya (kali ini bersama Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan aura hitam) dan menggeram kepada kedua sunbaenya.

Melihat hal itu, orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikan langsung memberi spasi untuk ke limanya. Sekali lagi, ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa. dan semua orang disana baik guru mau pun murid tau, setiap perselisihan memperebutkan Taehyung antara Jimin dan duo senior badass itu tidak pernah berakhir damai. Apalagi sekarang di pihak Jimin ada Jungkook yang menyertai, membuat perselisihan nampak semakin seru dengan jumlah pemain imbang bagi para murid yang menyaksikan.

― _astaga, yang benar saja.._

Jimin menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya sendiri.

 _Huff, ini akan memakan banyak waktu._

"Oh, ku lihat kalian membawa teman baru?"

Merasa disebut, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jungkook menatap seniornya itu tepat di mata.

"Woah.. anak ini masih junior kan? Hebat juga kau!"

"Iya, apa lagi Park Jimin sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan bocah ini. Selangkah lebih maju huh?"

" Hey, Jimin. Apa menurutmu bocah semacam dia pantas _masuk kedalam celana_ Taehyung? Seleramu aneh juga."

Taehyung menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, wajah Jungkook memerah antara malu dan marah, sementara Jimin? Bayangkan saja sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Bukannya lebih baik kami saja yang memuaskan Tae baby, dari pada anak di bawah umur itu?"

Hoseok dengan yakin menyingkirkan Jimin dan Jungkook, maju mendekati Taehyung yang mundur perlahan masih dengan ekspresi campuran antara terkejut dan takut yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook baru saja ingin menghentikan Hoseok, tapi tiba-tiba tubuh besar Namjoon sudah menghalangi jalan mereka, membuat Jimin jengkel setengah mati saat melihat Namjoon menampakan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

Jimin mendesis kesal, "Menyingkir hyung.."

"Buat aku melakukannya.."

― _sialan.._

Namjoon dan Hoseok jelas tau hal terakhir yang di inginkan Park Jimin adalah membuat keributan dengan berkelahi, terlebih karena Taehyung tidak suka kekerasan. Apalagi ini masih di lingkungan sekolah, berkelahi hanya akan memperbesar masalah.

"Ho-hoseok hyung?"

Jimin melebarkan mata saat melihat Hoseok berhasil memerangkap Taehyung yang terpojok. Semua orang yang menonton seketika menahan nafas.

"Bagaimana Taehyungie? Kau mau kan bermain dengan hyung.."

"Tapi aku―.."

"Taehyungie?"/"Tae-ah?"

Semua orang yang berada disana seketika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara saat mendengar kedua panggilan itu.

Di sana terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang jelas bukan murid dari sekolah itu. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, keduannya adalah mahasiswa.

Semua murid yang ada di sana memperhatikan dengan seksama, menimbulkan keheningan yang terasa aneh. Diantara dua orang yang baru saja muncul, mereka mengenali salah satunya karena orang itu telah beberapa kali mereka lihat. Kim Seokjin, kakak Taehyung.

Tapi siapa seorang lagi?

Setelah berhasil mengenali wajah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu, kali ini giliran Hoseok dan Namjoon yang melebarkan mata dan berkeringat dingin sementara ekspresi wajah Taehyung dan Jimin berubah menjadi cerah secara drastis.

"Jin Hyung! Kau sudah pulang!" secepat kilat Taehyung melepaskan diri dari Hoseok yang masih terpaku, dan melesat ke pelukan kakaknya. Hoseok bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh dari kedua orang itu meskipun mata mereka tertutupin oleh kaca mata berwarna gelap.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga.." kali ini Jimin bersuara, dan Namjoon hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kepada anak itu saat ia dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang kini menatap bingung ke arah orang yang di anggap makhluk asing oleh para murid yang menonton. Sementara Jungkook… well, anak itu hanya berdiri disana, benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Hyungie, ku kira kau tidak akan mau datang ke sekolahku.." semua orang mulai bertanya-tanya saat Taehyung dengan santainya melepaskan pelukan hyungnya dan mendekati orang asing itu. Dan tanda tanya dikepala mereka semakin besar saat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu memeluk bahkan mengecup dahi Taehyung yang tertutup poni, seolah dia sudah sering melakukannya.

"Oh, apa Jimin belum memberi tau mu Tae? Padahal hyung sudah memberinya pesan tadi."

"sunguh?"

Jimin tertawa kecil saat Taehyung menatapnya bingung lalu mengusap perlahan rambut dark brown sahabat kecilnya untuk menenangkan.

"Maaf ya aku tidak memberi tau, aku ingin memberimu kejutan soal kedatangan Yoongi hyung"

Hoseok dan Namjoon semakin bergidik saat nama itu di sebut, dan kali ini semua anak tingkat akhir yang berada disana ikut menyertai.

Yoongi adalah alumni dari sekolah itu. Dulu saat Namjoon dan Hoseok masih menjadi junior, Yoongi merupakan senior tahun akhir yang paling ditakuti. Selain kata-katanya yang pedas dan menusuk hati, Yoongi juga ditakuti karena kepribadiannya yang tidak bisa di tebak.

Menurut berita adalah hal biasa bagi Yoongi untuk memberi pelajaran kepada siapa pun yang menantangnya, tidak peduli orang itu junior, senior, atau pun preman berbadan besar. Pada dasarnya di sekolah itu tidak ada yang berani membuat masalah dengan Yoongi, jadi Namjoon dan Hoseok belum berani macam-macam selama sunbaenya itu masih bersekolah disana, dan mereka baru berubah menjadi preman sekolah setelah Yoongi lulus. Saat itulah Taehyung dan Jimin masuk sebagai murid baru. Keduanya tidak pernah menyebut apa-apa tentang Yoongi membuat tak ada yang mengira jika ternyata mereka mengenal Yoongi.

 _Berbicara soal mengenal_ _―_

Jimin menoleh cepat ke arah Jungkook yang benar-benar terlihat _lost_ masih di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Hey, Jungkook! Kemarilah, jangan terlalu lama berada di dekat kedua orang itu, nanti kau tertular kemesuman mereka."

Yang di panggil melangkah ragu-ragu dengan mata yang terpaku kepada seseorang yang tadi di sebut-sebut sebagai Yoongi. Sementara yang di perhatikan hanya tersenyum sesaat melihat tingkahnya, lalu membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Taehyung yang masih berada di pelukannya, mengingatkan Jungkook akan adegan Jimin dan Taehyung waktu istirahat tadi. Taehyung terkekeh kecil setelahnya, Jungkook membayangakan apa yang kira-kira orang itu katakan kepada senior favoritnya itu.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Jimin masih dalam keadaan setengah melamun, hingga tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Jungkook terkejut setengah mati dan detik berikutnya Jungkook termakan oleh malunya sendiri saat ke-empat orang di hadapannya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

― _aku terlalu banyak mempermalukan diriku sendiri dihadapan orang-orang hari ini.._

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk setelahnya.

Jimin mulai membuka suara. Meskipun yang tadi diajak berbicara hanya Jungkook, namun tentu saja Park Jimin punya maksud lain dan ia memastikan suaranya cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada disana terutama dua mahkluk yang memasang wajah idiot tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Nah, perkenalkan, ini Yoongi kakakku.."

Namjoon dan Hoseok seketika menjatuhkan rahang mereka bersamaan, dan perasaan mereka semakin tidak enak saat melihat Jimin tersenyum menang ke arah mereka. Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat tatapan membunuh Yoongi saat dia pertama kali tiba disana tadi, tepat saat Hoseok memojokan Taehyung yang ketakutan.

 _aduh_ _―_

Hoseok memucat seketika, merasa hampir mati saat Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"dan dia adalah tunangan Taehyung.."

.

Semua orang disana melebarkan mata serentak.

.

― _Oh, Hoseok dan Namjoon akan mati setelah ini_ ―

.

.

.

 _*flashback*_

 _Wajah Jimin seketika menjadi cerah begitu mengetahui nama si pengirim pesan dan membaca isinya._

― _oh, akhirnya…._

 _From: Yoongi Hyung_

 _Aku kembali hari ini, aku dan Jin hyung datang kesekolah kalian saat pulang nanti. Kau bilang ada beberapa orang yang dulunya juniorku sekarang mengganggu kalian? Mau sekalian memberi mereka kejutan?_

 _Lagi pula sudah waktunya anak-anak disana tau harus berurusan dengan siapa jika mencoba mendekati tunanganku._

 _._

 _Jimin tertawa dalam hati melihat ke-protektif-an kakaknya yang jarang ditunjukan._

 _._

 _To: Yoongi Hyung_

 _Hah, akhirnya kau mau menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini lagi setelah sekian lama, hahaha_

 _Dan.. Hell Yeah! tentu saja hyuuuung! XD_

.

.

.

.END.

* * *

Hayooo! siapa yang ngira ini vmin or vkook? atau ada yang ngira ini vhope or vmon?

Then SURPRISE with TAEGI! Hohoho!

Ngomong-ngomong... Tadinya adegan pas vkook ketemu di halte mau di lanjutin sampe tuntas. Tapi dengan otakku yang sangat jelas adalah kookv trash, nanti malah nulis moment not so innocent kookv sana sini. hancurlah alur cerita awal! XD

Jadi aku serahkan kepada imajinasi kalian masing-masing apa aja yang di lakuin vkook dari sore sampe malem, cuma berdua di rumah Jungkook, di tengah cuaca hujan. HUEHUEHUE

.

it's been a long time since my last update, huh? :")

bingung sih mau nulis yang kaya gimana lagi biar alur ceritanya ga ngebosenin, tapi ga terlalu berbelit-belit buat dijadiin one-shot, hiks..

btw, kalian yang manggil aku kakak umur berapa sih? aku seminggu lebih tua dari pada Jungkook.. (alesan kenapa paling suka seenak jidat menistakan anak ini lol.)

maksudnya, kalo pada di bawah umur (aku punya batesan sendiri soal yang kusebut dibawah umur pfft) aku bakal membatasi ke _'l_ _uasan'_ (pake tanda kutip ya maksudnya ada apa-apanya) bahasa gitu, biar kalian ga rusak dengan bahasa yang kupake kedepannya hahahahaha..

.

Last..

maaf kalo aneh, atau alur kecepetan, atau typo bertebaran, atau ga jelas, atau ga memuaskan, etc etc etc..

silahkan berikan komentar kalian kalo ff ini ada apa-apanya baik yang menyenangkan atau pun yang tidak.. meskipun kayanya lebih banyak yang tidak meyenangkannya. Uhu…

open request? Only bottom!Tae

sertakan pair dan juga alur ceritanya!

Thankyou!

.

 **a/n:** author menulis hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

Dan sekedar mengingatkan:

 **It's never ending story, karena ini kumpulan one-shot. Tapi di sisi lain, itu juga berarti cerita ini bisa berakhir kapan saja.**


	5. Don't Touch My Little Bro!

**beware of typo exist**

 **.**

 _[5.) Don't Touch My Little Bro!]_

* * *

Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak pernah benar-benar akur adalam hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Sebagai seorang alpha sifat Namjoon yang keras bertemu dengan Taehyung si omega yang keras kepala jelas tidak memperbaiki apapun.

Sejak kecil terbiasa dengan pertengkaran yang lebih sering di akibatkan oleh masalah-masalah sepele diantara mereka lucunya malah membuat ikatan persaudaraan Namjoon dan Taehyung semakin kuat.

Meskipun sering mengomeli adik yang berbeda dua tahun darinya itu, nyatanya Namjoon hanya ingin melindungi Taehyung dari ancaman-ancaman bahaya para alpha dan beta di luar sana mengingat omega adalah yang terlemah dan sering menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kawanan lain.

Begitu pula Taehyung yang kerjanya ngambek dan melawan semua perkataan Namjoon. Nyatanya sifat manja anak itu terhadap kakaknya bahkan hampir melebihi sifat manja seorang omega yang telah melakukan _mating_ dengan alpha- _nya._

Ngomong-ngomong, menurut perkiraan, Taehyung akan memulai masa _heat_ pertamanya tak lama lagi. masa heat juga bisa dibilang masa menuju kedewasaan. Saat seorang warewolf telah medapatkan masa heat, hal itu menunjukan jika serigala muda itu telah beranjak dewasa dan pantas menjadi bagian yang sebenarnya dari kawanan. Dalam hal lain, masa heat juga menandakan bahwa sang warewolf telah siap untuk melakukan mating dengan pasangannya.

Pada dasarnya sebelum memasuki masa heat pertama, status seorang warewolf belum dapat dipastikan. Terkadang kepribadian orang pun tidak bisa dijadikan patokkan apakah ia akan menjadi alpha, beta, ataupun omega.

Dalam kawanan mereka, kasus salah duga ini telah terjadi sebanyak tiga kali. Oke, kawanan mereka beranggotakan tujuh orang, lima telah melewati masa heat dan mengetahui status dengan tiga kali salah duga. _Well done guys…_

Kesalahan pertama terjadi saat anggota tertua di kelompok mereka pertama kali memasuki masa heat. Seokjin. Semua menduga anggota tertua mereka itu akan mendapatkan status omega mengingat sifatnya yang sangat keibuan dalam mengurus kawanan sejak pertama kali ia bergabung. Jadi mereka, termasuk Seokjin sendiri, kebingungan saat mendapati anggota tertua kawanan itu ternyata adalah seorang beta.

Yang kedua adalah Yoongi, hyung tertua kedua setelah Seokjin. Berselang tak sampai setahun mereka dikejutkan dengan perubahan mendadak Yoongi yang ternyata berstatus alpha. Hoseok dan Jimin bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan mulut mereka agar tetap tertutup saat mengetahui hal itu. Bayangkan saja, Yoongi yang merupakan anggota paling 'kurang aktif', bekaki kecil seperti perempuan, dan berkulit pucat dengan wajah seperti anak dibawah umur ternyata adaah seorang alpha. _Luar biasa._

Dan kesalahan terakhir terjadi belum lama ini. Jimin tidak berhenti merengek sepanjang hari saat mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang beta sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Padahal dia yakin jika dirinya sudah cukup manly dan kuat dengan semua otot-otot di tubuhnya untuk menyandang status alpha. Namun takdir berkata lain dan Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apapun untu melawan nasibnya.

Setidaknya mereka beruntung Namjoon dan Hoseok berstatus alpha sesuai perkiraan. Karena meurut kepercayaan, kawanan yang jumlah alpha lebih sedikit di banding jumlah beta tidak akan belangsung baik.

Untuk masalah Taehyung yang sudah di cap sebagai omega sekalipun ia belum melewati masa heat pertamanya, anggap saja itu insting seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Entahlah, tapi yang Namjoon tau dia hanya merasakan dan dia yakin. Bagaimana pun, seluruh kawanan menyetujuinya, karena mereka juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Taehyung ― sekali pun anak itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda _ke-omega-an_ dan bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan sehingga membuat satu kawanan seketika darah tinggi.

Omega selalu menjadi yang terlemah, namun keberadaan omega dalam sebuah kawanan justru sangat penting sebagai penyeimbang. Terutama bagi seorang alpha, omega juga diperlukan karena hanya alpha yang memiliki pasangan seorang omega yang benar-benar bisa menjadi pemimpin. Seperti _key and lock_ saat seorang alpha memiliki omega sebagai pasangannya maka bisa dikatakan ia adalah alpha sejati.

Keberadaan omega sangat jarang di temui atau bisa dibilang langka, dalam satu kawanan pun terkadang belum tentu ada seorang omega. Dan kalau pun dalam suatu kawanan terdapat omega, maka mereka akan 'menyimpannya' sebaik mungkin.

Tak jarang pertarungan antar warewolf terjadi hanya untuk memperebutkan seorang omega yang belum diklaim oleh kawanan mana pun.

Jadi mereka merasa beruntung memiliki Taehyung.

Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah Taehyung belum tau siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan heatnya, membuat Namjoon semakin was-was karena jika seorang omega tidak segera diklaim atau 'ditandai' oleh seorang alpha dari kawanannya, hal itu sama saja membuka peluang bagi kawanan lain untuk merebut Taehyung.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang dapat memaksakan siapa yang harus menjadi pasangan Taehyung, karena hanya Taehyung sendiri yang bisa menentukan alpha-nya. Jika ada seorang alpha yang memaksakan dirinya, maka hal itu akan berakibat buruk bagi sang omega.

Dan itu berarti Namjoon harus memperketat penjagaannya kepada omega muda itu agar tidak ada satupun alpha maupun beta yang memanfaatkan masa _heat_ pertama adiknya. Sekalipun dari kawanannya sendiri, jika orang itu bukanlah orang yang Taehyung inginkan.

Namjoon sendiri telah melakukan mating dengan Seokjin tepat di masa heat pertamanya. Dia tidak seidiot itu untuk menunggu dan melakukan mating dengan Taehyung sekalipun anak itu tidak akan melawan. Ya Tuhan, Taehyung itu kan adiknya.

Jadi jauh sebelum dia mengetahui statusnya, Namjoon telah membuat catatan di dalam kepalanya. Meskipun dia akan berubah menjadi seorang alpha, dia tidak akan menjadi pemimpin kawanan mereka karena satu-satunya omega disana hanyalah adiknya.

Namjoon sendiri tidak keberatan, selama Taehyung baik-baik saja dan pemimpin kawanan mereka adalah orang yang tepat. Tentu saja.

Tetapi Namjoon tidak menduga bahwa emosinya akan mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun saat sampai di dorm sore itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Aroma heat tak dikenalyang sangat kuat seketika menyeruak saat dirinya membuka pintu masuk utama.

Namjoon membeku. Matanya begerak liar mencari sesuatu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya saat dia tidak menemukan sesuatu (atau seseorang) yang dia cari.

Secepat kilat ia berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Seokjin dan Yoongi yang mematung di depan pintu masuk. Kalian bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang sangat ketara di wajah keduanya.

Pertama mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Namjoon mengenai aroma aneh yang sangat menyengat namun juga sangat…. mengundang? seketika menyergap hidung mereka. Yoongi bahkan mundur selangkah dan nyaris menggeram karena aroma ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

Yang kedua karena gerakan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menaiki tangga dengan sangat tidak santai menuju lantai dua dimana kamar mereka semua berada.

 _Oh… jangan-jangan._

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian dentuman pintu yang dibuka paksa terdengar dan suara Namjoon menggema di rumah itu.

"JUNG IDIOT HOSEOK! KAU SENTUH ADIKKU, KU PATAHKAN LEHERMU!"

.

.

.

Taehyung tau ada yang salah saat ia merasa gelisah sepanjang malam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dan ingin meledak dari dalam tubuhnya namun entah apa itu.

Keesokan paginya Taehyung demam. Namjoon tentu saja menjadi orang pertama yang anak itu beri tahu. Ia sempat bingung saat kakaknya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu setelah mengecek keadaannya. Tapi saat Taehyung bertanya, Namjoon seolah mengacuhkan suarahnya dan malah menyuruhnya untuk segera beristirahat. Taehyung tidak tau kenapa, jika biasanya dia akan protes saat kakaknya memberi perintah tapi kali ini dirinya seketika menurut begitu saja kepada perintah sang alpha. Namjoon yang sempat menegang sepersekian detik tentu saja tak luput dari pandangannya, membuat Taehyung semakin bingung dan mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya.

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya lebih menuruti perintah Namjoon dari pada perintah otaknya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya dapat berdiam diri saat Namjoon menaikan selimutnya sebatas dada, mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengurus beberapa hal pagi ini dan berjanji kepadanya untuk kembali sesegera mungkin untuk sang adik.

Sekali lagi Taehyung menunjukan sisi submissivenya, dan ia hampir tidak percaya dirinya bisa merasa sesenang dan senyama sekarang saat Namjoon memberi perlakuan manis kepadanya.

Hal terakhir yang Taehyung ingat adalah Namjoon yang mengatakan agar dirinya tidak keluar kamar sebelum sang kakak kembali, sebuah kecupan di dahinya, dan pintu kamar yang tertutup bersama dengan keluarnya Namjoon dari ruangan itu sebelum matanya tertutup dan Taehyung jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Taehyung membuka matanya cepat saat rasa panas di tubuhnya tak dapat ditoleransi lagi. peluh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya dan Taehyung bisa merasakan bagian belakang celananya basah. Tunggu… apa? Taehyung yakin dirinya tidak mengompol lagi sejak berumur 4 tahun, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang kan?

Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh bergentayangan di dalam pikirannya membuat Taehyung semakin tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri diatas kasur. Saat dirinya mengubah posisi, rasa tak nyaman di tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan Taehyung segera menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat sebuah lenguhan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Matanya tak bisa memandang fokus karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi separuh badannya hanya untuk disambut dengan gundukan yang terlihat jelas di antara pangkal kedua kakinya.

 _Jadi itu sesuatu mengganjal sejak tadi?_

Taehyung melebarkan mata saat otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Astaga! Ini HEAT?!_

Dari aroma yang menyebar di ruangan itu, Taehyung tau dirinya benar-benar berstatus omega seperti apa yang seluruh kawanannya perkiraan. Karena tak ada anggota lain yang mengeluarkan aroma serupa dengannya, baik aroma para beta apalagi para alpha yang sudah sangat ia hafal mengingat kakak yang selalu berada di dekatnya adalah seorang alpha.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya yang semakin tidak stabil. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa besok adalah ulang tahun ke tujuh belasnya? Harusnya dia sudah menyadari hal ini sejak tadi. Saat tubuhnya begitu menurut pada ke- _alpha_ -an Namjoon. Karena menuruti perintah seorang alpha adalah insting dan naluri seorang omega.

Satu lagi lenguhan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya, dan kali ini Taehyung bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Heat pertama memang selalu menjadi masa yang terparah, dan kali ini heat-nya sudah benar-benar mengambil alih jalan pikirannya.

Dengan kaki bergetar Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya perlahan. Berteriak dalam hati saat mengingat pesan terakhir kakaknya sebelum ia tertidur agar tidak keluar dari kamar. Taehyung yakin Namjoon punya alasan bagus saat memberinya perintah tersebut, karena Namjoon selalu begitu.

Namun sekali lagi Heat telah mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Dengan mata sayu yang tak fokus, tangannya menggapai knop pintu dan memutarnya. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan, Taehyung seketika bisa mencium aroma seseorang. Seorang alpha.

 _Bukankah seharusnya semua orang tengah pergi?_ _―_

Belum selesai dengan pemikirannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan tidak dapat menopang berat badannya sendiri. ia merasa daerah privatnya mati rasa, dan Taehyung mulai menangis saat melihat celananya sudah benar-benar basah karena lubricant alami yang di hasilkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Taehyung terisak pelan, lebih karena rasa panik yang diakibatkan oleh ketidak tahuan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Apalagi pintu kamarnya sekarang terbuka, dan siapa pun dibawah sana pasti sudah mengetahui keadaan heat-nya. Dan itu bisa jadi berbahaya, karena yang dia tau orang itu bukan kakaknya. Namjoon belum pulang, dan isakkanTaehyung semakin tak terkendali saat ketakutan mulai meyergapi dirinya.

Namun tangisnya segera terhenti saat seseorang tiba dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Aroma alpha yang tidak asing menyapa indra penciumannya. Taehyung mengangkat wajah dengan ragu-ragu, matanya sedikit melebar saat mendapati salah satu hyungnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hoseok… Hyung?... Ah! Hyung! tidak!"

.

.

.

Hoseok baru menyelesaikan sarapannya saat Namjoon bersiap pergi. Alpha yang lebih mudah beberapa bulan darinya itu tampak terburu-buru, membuatnya menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi karena tidak biasanya Namjoon terburu-buru.

Sesaat sebelum pergi, alpha termuda (setidaknya hingga saat ini, karena status Jungkook belum diketahui, tapi banyak yang menduga anggota termuda mereka akan menjadi alpha juga) di kawanan mereka itu menghampirnya dengan sedikit terengah.

"Apapun yang terjadi sebelum aku kembali, tolong jangan dekati kamar Taehyung"

Hoseok bahkan belum sempat mencerna kalimat itu saat Namjoon menepuk pundaknya dua kali lalu pergi begitu saja bersama Seokjin dan Yoongi yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"HEY! Tunggu!―"

Dan suara pintu depan yang ditutup pun terdengar.

Meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria di ruang makan.

"Aish, Apa-apaan?! memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat Taetae? Bukannya tadi pagi dia bilang Taehyung sedang tidak baik? Harusnya dia menyuruhku menjaga adiknya itu kan?"

Seketika wajah serius Namjoon saat mengatakan hal tadi terbayang dalam pikirannya, membuat Hoseok tertegun.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar mereka semua berada. Yang mana Taehyung sedang tertidur di dalam salah satunya.

' _Sebaiknya dia memiliki alasan bagus untuk memerintah begitu.'_

Siangnya Hoseok hanya bersantai di ruang tengah. _Nothing to do._ Baik Namjoon, Seokjin, atau pun Yoongi, ketiganya belum juga kembali. Itu menyebalkan karena Hoseok benar-benar _clueless_ mengenai apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Jimin dan Jungkook juga belum lama pergi untuk membeli beberapa snack yang persediannya sudah menipis di dorm mereka.

Jadi yang Hoseok bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menonton acara tv yang sama sekali tidak menarik, karena seperti kata Namjoon, dia tidak boleh mendekati kamar Taehyung apa lagi mengajaknya bermain.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Hoseok. Entah apa itu, Hoseok merasa sesuatu seolah memanggilnya, mengundang insting warewolf-nya untuk keluar dan menemukan 'sesuatu' itu. Tapi dia tidak tau kenapa. Hoseok juga yakin dia tidak mendengar apa pun. Atau ini karena aroma manis yang entah sejak kapan menyerbak di ruangan itu?

 _Tunggu. Apa? Aroma manis?_

Hoseok memberengut. Mencoba mencari tau dari mana sumber aroma aneh yang begitu mengundangnya itu. Dia belum pernah mencium aroma seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan dari lantai dua terdengar. Hoseok menoleh. Dan seketika bau manis yang tadi tercium samar sekarang menusuk indra penciumannya, seolah menampar Hoseok tepat di wajah dan dia segera mengetahui bahwa ini aroma heat. Heat yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya.

 _Taehyung!_

Hoseok berdiri dengan cepat, hampir tumbang karena aroma kuat yang berasal dari lantai dua benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

Matanya menggelap dan Hoseok bahkan tidak sadar saat sisi warewolf dalam dirinya mulai mengambil alih pikirannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan dan menaiki tangga, menghampiri seorang omega baru yang sedang menangis di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah perlahan saat menyadari ada seseorang di depannya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, kesadaran Hoseok kembali begitu melihat wajah dongsaeng favoritnya berlinangan air mata. Namun tak bertahan lama saat aroma heat Taehyung kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

Nyatanya tidak ada alpha dapat menolak pheromone omega yang berada dalam masa heat. itulah kenapa omega yang dalam masa heat harus dijaga, karena bau mereka bisa mengundang keganasan alpha kawanan lain.

Namun bukan berarti alpha tanpa mate dalam kawanannya sendiri bisa disebut aman.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong, sekosong pikirannya. Yang terdengar berikutnya adalah teriakan Taehyung yang memberontak saat Hoseok mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Hyung! tidak! … Turunkan aku! Hoseok hyung!"

Taehyung semakin panik, dia tau ada yang salah dengan hyungnya. Jadi begitu Hoseok menjatuhkannya dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur yang ia lakukan adalah berusaha menghindar bagaimana pun caranya. Namun kakinya bahkan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri, apalagi untuk melawan?

Dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya Taehyung menendang perut Hoseok sekeras yang ia bisa, Sang alpha menggeram membuat sisi submissive omega dalam diri Taehyung kembali tertarik keluar. Setelahnya Hoseok menahan semua pergerakan Taehyung dengan menahan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala. Membuat omega dibawahnya semakin tidak berdaya.

Taehyung hanya bisa kembali melenguh begitu Hoseok mulai menciumi lehernya tanpa banyak melawan. Sekeras apa pun otaknya berteriak untuk menolak, masa heat membuat tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong jika ia benar-benar _menyukai_ dan _membutuhkan_ sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang alpha.

Taehyung memekik saat Hoseok merobek kaus yang ia pakai dengan paksa lalu mendesah saat sentuhan-sentuhan panas dari jari-jari dan bibir Hoseok mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Keduanya mulai tenggelam dalam nafsu masing-masing hingga Taehyung tiba-tiba tersadar begitu mersakan tangan Hoseok semakin turuh kebagian bawah tubuhnya yang sangat basah.

Matanya memanas dan tanpa sadar sungai kecil kembali mengalir dikedua sisi wajahnya saat melihat kilatan yang tidak ia kenal di mata Hoseok.

 _Bukan, bukan begini mating yang Taehyung mau!_

Taehyung menutup mata, mengingat dan menyebutkan satu nama yang sengat ia percaya dan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan sebelum ia hilangan kesadaran karena rasa lelah yang berlebihan.

"Namjoonie hyung…."

Detik berikutnya pintu kamar Taehyung di buka paksa dan suara Namjoon menggema di ruangan itu. Menarik akal sehat Hoseok untuk kembali memenuhi otaknya. Hoseok terksiap, segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari dosaengnya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Menghindar dengan cepat melupakan kakinya yang belum berpijak dengang benar mengakibatkannya jatuh telak dengan posisi tidak elit.

"JUNG IDIOT HOSEOK! KAU SENTUH ADIKKU, KU PATAHKAN LEHERMU!"

.

.

.

END.

* * *

took me long enough huh?

maaf ya Authornya sibuk kuliah :")

maaf juga kalo ceritanya aneh, atau alur kecepetan, atau typo bertebaran, atau ga jelas, atau ga memuaskan, etc etc etc..

silahkan berikan komentar kalian kalo ff ini ada apa-apanya baik yang menyenangkan atau pun yang tidak.. meskipun bakal lebih banyak yang tidak meyenangkannya. Uhm…

buat yang waktu itu kaget karena aku make top!Yoongi, padahal bikin Yoongi jadi cewe di ff yang satunya. huehehehehe... itu karena menurut aku Tae itu ultimate bottom~ kalo selain Taehyung aku terima aja (terutama my otp wrecker list YoonMin) mereka jadi top atau bottom. Dan di MDF, kenapa Yoongi di jadiin cewek kalo di sini dia jadi badass? simple aja... karena emang dia yang cocok dibikin gs, masa mau bikin jimin atau jungkook yang badannya otot semua jadi cewe gitu? kan ga enak ngebayanginnya x_x nanti pas pake baju renang bukan S line malah kotak-kotaknya keliatan... #wanitaperkasa *eh

well that's it~

besok aku ada kelas dari pagi sampe sore T^T so, good night!

.

open request? Only bottom!Tae

sertakan pair dan juga alur ceritanya!

Thankyou!

.

 **a/n:** author menulis hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

Dan sekedar mengingatkan:

 **It's never ending story, karena ini kumpulan one-shot. Tapi di sisi lain, itu juga berarti cerita ini bisa berakhir kapan saja.**


	6. Our Beloved Jung-ie

**unedited**

 _[beware of typo exist]_

 _._

 _[6.) Our Beloved Jung-ie]_

* * *

"kookie?"

"..."

"Jungkookie.."

"hm?"

"Jungkook-aaaaahhh!"

"Hmmm?"

Taehyung segera mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar respon alakadar yang diberikan oleh orang sibuk di sofa kamar tak jauh di depannya. Dengan satu gerakan kilat, ia membalikan badan, mengambil posisi berbaring mengadap tembok dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

― _Ngambek_

Hal yang paling dibenci Taehyung adalah diabaikan dan seharusnya Jungkook tau itu.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada layar laptop berisi data-data kantornya. Meskipun tidak merespon, sejak tadi ia terus mengawasi setiap pergerakan Taehyung melalui sudut matanya. Ia hanya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terpancing rengekan Taehyung untuk melakukan _cuddle time_ sementara masi banyak pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk dan terabaikan. Dia ingin melakukan cuti panjang sebentar lagi, jadi daripada pekerjaannya yang menggunung seketika menerjang saat ia selesai dari liburnya, Jungkook memilih untuk lembur dan membawa pekerjaannya hingga ke rumah.

Meskipun ada rasa menyesal karena waktu bersama hyung kesayangannya menjadi berkurang. Tapi itu semua juga Jungkook lakukan untuk kebaikan Taehyung sendiri.

' _sedikit lagi dan semua akan terbayar'_

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Jungkook akhirnya selesai dengan semua data dan tumpukan berkas yang tadi ia bawa dari kantornya. Merenggangkan sedikit sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berada dalam posisi duduk lalu merapihkan barang-barangnya agar kembali tersusun ditempat yang benar.

Jungkook menoleh kearah kasur. Taehyung sama sekali belum merubah posisinya sejak tadi.

 _Mungkin sudah tidur?_

Menaiki kasur perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan. Jungkook terkejut sendiri saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menepis pelukannya disertai suara rengekan yang sudah sangat Jungkook hafal belakangan ini.

"Ku kira kau sudah tertidur hyung-ie.."

"Jangan berbicara padaku! Huh!"

Jungkook seolah bisa melihat Taehyung mencebik dibalik selimut, membuatnya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang belum banyak berubah sejak kecil.

"aigoo… masih marah ya? Kapan kau dewasa Taetae hyung?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan gerakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba duduk menghadapnya sambil memeluk teddy bear ukuran sedang dipangkuannya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca _―_ _manis sekali_

"habis, kau mengabaikan ku terus sejak tadi sore. Jika sudah bosan dengan ku seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal.."

Jungkook menahan nafas begitu melihat air mata mengalir dari mata anak manis di depannya.

"shhh…. Bicara apa kau ini.."

Jungkook yang semakin tidak tega melihat Taehyung mulai menangis, segera menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis sambil terus menciumi puncak kepalanya yang beraroma vanilla, berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang sedang dalam masa moody berat.

Di saat-saat seperti ini terkadang Jungkook menyesal sudah menolak Namjoon, hyung Taehyung yang dengan giat menawarkan bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya selama liburan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Jungkook justru akan merasa bersalah jika harus kembali merepotkan hyungnya yang sudah banyak menolong selama ini. Jadilah saat Namjoon memaksa untuk memberi bantuan karena dirinya sendiri tidak tega melihat sang adik bersedih karena selalu ditinggal bekerja oleh suaminya, Jungkook hanya memberikan sebagian kecil dari tugas-tugasnya. Setidaknya Namjoon tidak lagi membuatnya semakin bingung dengan tawaran-tawarannya.

Kembali kepada anak manis yang masih sesungukan didalam pelukannya.

"sudah…. Jung-ie akan ikut sedih jika kau terus menangis sayang…"

Taehyung menarik diri setelah memberi pukulan didadanya, membuat Jungkook mengaduh pelan.

"harusnya jika tau begitu, kau jangan membuatku sedih.. kookie bodoh!"

Jungkook kembali tertawa mendengar Taehyung yang mengomel disela isakannya. Menurut Jungkook hal-hal seperti ini justru membuat Taehyung semakin manis.

"maaf ya baby jung-ie… kau pasti sedih karena melihat daddy menangis.."

Junkook tersenyum geli, menahan tawanya mendengar panggilan yang Taehyung berikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu moomy tae?"

Taehyung menghentikan usapan pada perut besarnya, memberikan tatapan tak terima kepada lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun di depaannya.

"kubilang daddy.. pokoknya baby jung-ie akan memanggil ku daddy!"

"tapi kau terlalu manis untuk dipanggil daddy taehyungie.."

"kookie juga imut. Kalau begitu kau saja yang baby jungie panggil 'mommy'!"

Jungkook benar-benar terlihat bodoh dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Membuat Taehyung tergelak seketika. Mendengar suara tawa yang begitu lepas, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut terkekeh.

Detik berikutnya Taehyung terdiam dan Jungkook segera menghentikan tawanya untuk melihat apa yang membuat hyung kesayangannya berhenti.

Di sambut dengan pemandangan lucu taehyung yang menguap polos sambil mengusap matanya. Jungkook melirik jam di samping kasur mereka.

Pukul 12 tengah malam, dan sekarang jelas sudah lewat jauh dari waktu tidur Taehyung dan baby yang seharusnya.

Membawa Taehyung yang sudah setengah terlelap pada posis tidur disusul dengan memosisikan dirinya sendiri pada posisi nyaman agar bisa tidur sambil memeluk taehyung tanpa menekan perutnya.

"Kookie.."

"hm?"

"apa kau bosan dengan ku?"

Jungkook seketika bingung karena Taehyung tiba-tiba membahas masalah yang ia kira sudah berlalu.

"Mana mungkin Tae? Tidak.. aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu.."

Taehyung tidak memberikan jawaban atau bahkan sekedar memberikan respon. Anak manis itu justru nampak sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri sambil terus memegang baby bump nya.

Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunanya karena pergerakan yang ia buat.

Jungkook merunduk, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan baby bump Taehyung yang semakin membesar berapa bulan belakangan. Memberi kecupan pelan disana lalu kecupan lain di kedua mata, hidung, dan bibir Taehyung. Tersenyum lembut saat rona merah terlihat menghiasi wajah hyung manisnya.

.

Mereka bertemu pandang. Saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Mengungkapkan kejujuran melalui tatapan. Melontarkan pujian tanpa ucapan. Menutur kasih sayang tanpa ucapan.

Dan saat Jungkook tersenyum kepadanya, Taehyung tau semua akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa dirinya sendiri hampir menangis saat bayi yang selama ini Taehyung jaga dan bawa kemana pun selama 39 minggu akhirnya keluar dan lahir dengan selamat.

Matanya sudah memanas sejak 5 jam lalu saat Taehyung tiba-tiba pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan kontraksi hebat di perutnya. Merasa dirinya benar-benar bersalah saat Taehyung menangis sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakankan.

Tapi itu semua terbayar. Benar benar terbayar, saat Jungkook melihat bagaimana Taehyung yang nampak hampir kehilangan kesadaran lagi akibat rasa lelah, seolah mendapatkan kembali seluruh energinya saat seorang suster datang membawa bayi mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir saat memainkan jari-jari kecil bayi di pelukannya.

Dan Jungkook merasa hidupnya lengkap.

.

.

.

 _To Our Beloved Jung-ie,_

 _Lahirlah dengan selamat, tumbuhlah dengan sehat. Jadilah anak yang ceria, jujur, dan baik hati. Kelak saat dirimu tumbuh. Kami akan ceritakan bagaimana dirimu dari sekedar mimpi hingga dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang tanpa kebohongan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.END.

* * *

HALOOOOOOOO~~~

Comeback with a kookv FAIL fluff…

Gzzzzz..

First of all, MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA! I'M SO SORRY!1! MIANHAE! YONGSOHAE!

/I need you playing as bgm/

YA AMPUUUNN… udah berapa abad ini author ga ngepost sampe akun ffn kaya ada sarang laba-labanya giniii?! Ada kelelawarnya juga?! /jhope screaming from the distance/ #HAH

Entah masih ada yang nunguin ff ini atau engga… author ga bisa berharap banyak lagi mengingat ini sebagian besar kesalahan pribadi karena sibuk sama urusan kuliah. Dan sebagai anak baru yang pengen aktif, harus ngurus ini.. ngurus itu.. pelantikan ini.. pelantikan itu.. tugas ini.. tugas itu.. selesai semester satu kayanya author bakal ditemukan sekarat kena muntaber gara2 kuliah.. #ENGGA #UDAH #TOLOOOOONG

Buuuuttt holiday will come soon… liburan natal dan tahun baru, terus masuk dua minggu buat UAS, libur lagi deh sampe Maret YOHOOOOOOOOO…

Jadi mungkin author akan kembali mengaktifkan diri di dunia fanfiction, tapi belum berani janji 100% karena tugas buat selama libur natal tahun baru juga udah menanti..

Author sendiri juga berharap banget bisa bikin ff lagi, apalagi udah kangen sama BTS fam di My Dearest Family asdfghjk! Dedek VMin, baby Kookie, Hobi, Yoongi noona, dan mami papi NamJin.

Dan kenapalah yang satu ini comeback dengan FAIL pake BANGET menurutku… huhuhu T_T sekali lagi maaf!

AUTHOR QUESTION:

Dari sekian cerita di BitterSweet ini, kalian paling suka yang mana sih?

Genre yang paling cocok author bawain tuh apa? Atau cerita tentang apa/gimana?

.

want to contact me? let's be friend!

line: always143

kakao: always1435

WA: 0812xxxxxxxx (lol ini privasiii xD)

.

open request? Only bottom!Tae

sertakan pair dan juga alur ceritanya!

Thankyou!

.

 _ **a/n:** author menulis hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang._

Dan sekedar mengingatkan:

 **It's never ending story, karena ini kumpulan one-shot. Tapi di sisi lain, itu juga berarti cerita ini bisa berakhir kapan saja.**


	7. Really ARMY pt1

**unedited**

 _[beware of typo exist]_

 _._

 _[7.) Really ARMY (never fail to surprise us) pt.1]_

* * *

Malam itu hanya satu dari tak banyak malam tenang di dorm BTS. Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang beristirahat di kamar para eldest (mereka memutuskan menyatukan kamar Taegi agar lebih mudah merawat keduanya) untuk memulihkan kesehatan mereka yang tidak stabil belakangan ini.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin ,dan Jungkook baru menyelesaikan makan malam dengan tenang saat tiba-tiba Sejin hyung (salah satu manager mereka) datang dan masuk dengan ekspresi khasnya sehari-hari (bingung bingung ganteng gitu deh x3 #authornyaketauan) sambil membawa sebuah kotak putih yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Semua member di ruangan itu seketika mengentikan kegiatan mereka. Seokjin yang tadinya ingin memberikan makan untuk Yoongi dan Taehyung ketangan Jimin bahkan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Namjoon dan Jungkook tersedak minumannya sendiri saat manager hyung mereka yang terkenal paling pengertian dan lemah lembut itu meletakan (setengah membanting) kotak yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja tepat di depan keduanya. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Semuanya masih terdiam, hingga suara pintu depan yang ditutup terdengar, serentak mereka saling berpandangan.

― _Okay, itu aneh..._

 _._

 _._

[sementara itu]

Sejin yang baru berjalan tiga langkah dari depan pintu dorm bangtan tibia-tiba tersentak, seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

Dia yakin tadi dia hanya sendang keluar sebentar dari kantor BigHit untuk membeli kopi dan menghirup udara segar, lalu diperjalanan, gadis dengan pakaian aneh, senyum polos, kotak putih dengan aroma yang tidak biasa…

Sejin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tidak jelas yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"ah… sudahlah…"

.

.

"Err… jadi?..." Hoseok yang sejak tadi belum menutup mulut, akhirnya bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Seokjin menghela nafas yang sejak tadi ia ia tahan tanpa sadar lalu melanjutkan gerakan yang tadi sempat tertunda (memberikan makanan Yoongi dan Taehyung kepada Jimin untuk di bawa ke kamar).

"Salah satu hadiah yang diberikan oleh fans yang menunggu di depan kantor? Mungkin?"

Namjoon dan Jungkook masih memandangi kotak di depan mereka dengan seksama. Jika mata mereka bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser, bisa dipastikan Kotak itu sudah memiliki dua lubang besar sejak tadi.

Jimin melirik keduanya sebentar, beralih ke kotak aneh, lalu mendelikan bahunya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar yang ditiduri Taetae dan Yoongi hyungnya.

.

.

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar didepannya. Setelah yakin tidak ada sahutan setelah ketukan ketiga, ia pun membukanya perlahan.

 _Tentu saja tak ada sahutan, keduanya tertidur pulas_ ―

"Hyung? Bangun.. waktunya makan malam.."

Memutuskan menghampiri hyungnya terlebih dahulu. Jimin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Yoongi akan bangun pada panggilan pertama.

Mengecek keadaannya terlebih dahulu, Jimin bernafas lega saat tau hyungnya sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Hyungnya itu bahkan langsung bangun dan membawa makanannya keluar kamar.

"Kau urus saja Taehyung dulu, ku dengar tadi sore dia mengigau. Aku bosan dikamar."

Jimin pun segera beralih. Dengan perlahan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah manis teman sebayanya itu. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya saat ia merasa suhu tubuh Taehyung belum kembali normal.

"Taetae-ah?"

Dua tepukan pelan pipi hangatnya, Taehyung merengut saat merasa tidurnya terganggu.

― _lucunya…_

"Hey, kau harus makan dulu Tae-ah.."

"Eung?"

Mengusap wajahnya pelan, dan Taehyung kembali tidur dengan manisnya.

Jimin memutar bola mata, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

Tidak habis akal, ia ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung dan memeluk anak itu. Tidak berhenti mengganggu tidurnya, Jimin tau Taehyung sudah bangun saat melihat mata anak itu tidak berhentibergerak dibalik kelopaknya.

"oh… ayolah Tae, kau harus makan jika ingin segera sehat.."

 _Singkat cerita, dengan berbagai rajukan dan kecupan yang menggelitik disana sini. Jimin berhasil membuat Taehyung memakan makan malamnya._

"Jiminie.."

"Hm?"

Jika melihatnya disaat-saat seperti ini, Taehyung benar-benar mengingatkannya pada puppy kecil yang ayahnya berikan untuk hadiah saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-8. Lihat saja bagaimana anak itu merajuk agar tidak ditinggalkan sendiri di kamar. Tapi Taehyung baru meminum obatnya, dan bisa dipastikan anak itu akan kembali tidur tak lama lagi.

Menyenandungkan lullaby sambil terus mengelus rambut dark borwn sahabatnya yang berbau vanilla, dan Jimin menemukan tebakannya benar saat Taehyung tidak lagi banyak bergerak dengan suara nafas teratur.

.

.

Jimin kembali ke dapur dengan peralatan bekas makan Taehyung di tangannya.

Dia tau semua member masih berada di sana, yang dia tidak tau adalah kotak aneh yang tadi masih tertutup sekarang sudah terbuka dengan isi yang sepertinya sudah habis setengah.

― _oh, wow…_

"Jadi… kotak tadi itu apa hyung?"

"Hadiah lain dari fans. Cupcake? (Jimin bisa mendengar Seokjin membenarkan nama kue itu dari dapur) Mereka mengatakan kalimat penyemangat dan yang lainnya seperti biasa, lalu meminta tolong agar Taehyung memakan yang putih sementara Jungkook yang merah, entah lah.. turuti saja"

"tapi itu masih ada tiga buah?"

"Kau, Yoongi hyung, dan Taehyung-ah yang belum mengambil jatah kalian. Kami semua sudah. Jungkook bahkan menjadi kelinci percobaan yang pertama. Dan sampai sekarang dia baik-baik saja jadi bisa dikatakan kue itu aman."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mengambil satu kue yang berada di dalam kotak, ―lalu bertanya lagi.

"Dimana Yoongi hyung?"

"Dikamar mandi? Entahlah? Setelah makan dia langsung kembali dan mengatakan jika dia akan memakan kuenya besok".

Merasa semuanya jelas dan baik-baik saja, Jimin pun mulai memakan kuenya dengan tenang.

.

― _Oh, andai ia tau betapa salah dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan paginya Taehyung terbangun karena keributan yang terdengar dari ruang tengah.

 _Pasti sesuatu tentang pakaian dalam yang tertukar atau Namjoon hyung yang merusak mesin pemanas air lagi_ _―_

Ia beruntung karena dirinya jelas sudah lebih sehat dibanding kemarin. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, perlahan Taehyung membuka matanya. Membiarkan retinanya beradaptasi sedikit demi sedikit terhadap cahaya matahari yang memenuhi kamar itu.

"eumm…. Yoongi hyungie?"

Yoongi yang keliahatannya juga baru bangun tidur pun menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Taehyung-ah? Kau butuh sesuatu? Atau kepalamu masih pusing?"

Taehyung tersenyum dalam hati. Ia selalu senang mendengar bagaimana Yoongi memberi perhatian kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meskipun di luarnya terlihat cuek, menurut Taehyung sikap Yoongi itu justru membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah merasa lebih baik hari ini."

Dan gurat khawatir di wajah Yoongi pun hilang.

"Lalu?"

"tidak.. hanya saja, tumben sekali hyung sudah bangun?"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengaar pernyataan polos dongsaengnya itu.

"aku merasa sudah cukup tidur seharian kemarin, lagi pula suara diluar berisik sekali.."

"ah, iya juga hehehe.."

Keduannya terdiam setelahnya, menciptakan keheningan sesaat hingga suara tangis anak kecil mulai terdengar dari ruang tengah―

 _Tunggu. Apa? Anak kecil?!_

Yoongi dan Taehyung bertukar pandang, melupakan rasa kantuk mereka, dan secepat kilat bangit dari tempat tidur.

Yoongi merasa rahangnya hampir copot saat melihat ruang tengah dorm mereka dipenuhi anak kecil (atau bahkan bisa disebut balita?) yang berasal entah dari mana dengan segala ke-random-annya. Dan apa itu? Anak Kelinci? What the ―

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Yoongi, Taehyung berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Namun kau bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan gembira di mata anak itu ― _seluruh dunia tau betapa besar rasa suka Taehyung terhadap anak kecil dan semua benda imut._

Salah satu anak (terlihat seperti yang paling dewasa) dari gerombolan itu menghampiri keduanya,

Dan mata mereka hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat mengetahui anak-anak itu adalah member bangtan.

Yang tadi berbicara dan menghampiri mereka adalah Jin. Dia menjelaskan bagaimana mereka terbangun dalam keadaan jauh lebih muda dari umur mereka yang seharusnya (jadi Jin 5 tahun, Namjoon dan Hoseok 3 tahun, dan Jimin 2 tahun #omfg). Dan entah kenapa Jungkook justru berubah menjadi seekor bunny.

Mereka beruntung setidaknya Jin sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti keadaan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Karena selain wujud mereka, nampaknya kerja otak mereka juga kembali seperti bagaimana mereka di umur itu. Jimin bahkan kembali tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir merangkak kemana-mana mengejar Jungkook (bunny).

Tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama melihat pemandangan di depannya, Yoongi berjengit saat Taehyung memekik senang lalu setengah berlari menghampiri Jimin, "Astaga hyuuuuungie… mereka lucu sekaliiii… Lihat bagaimana Jimin, hyuuung. Ya Tuhaaaann… aku ingin menggigit pipimuu. Oh dan kookie.. ya ampun kau terlalu imuuuuuut "

Yoongi terkekeh melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tapi itu tak lama. dan Ia langsung terdiam saat mengingat sesuatu.

Yoongi pergi menuju dapur dengan segera, Taehyung sepertinya terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari pergerakan Yoongi. Hanya Jin kecil yang dengan setia mengekori di belakangnya.

Hal pertama yang Yoongi lakukan adalah membukka kulkas dan mengeluarkan kotak putih yang tidak lagi asing di mata Jin.

 _Kotak aneh yang semalam dibawa manager hyung?_

Yoongi ingat Namjoon baru selesai membaca sebuah surat dari kotak ini saat semalam ia masuk ke ruang makan. Dan ia bernafan lega saat harapan agar surat itu belum dibuang terkabul.

Pelahan Yoongi mengeluarkan surat itu dari amplopnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Memang persis seperti apa yang dibackan Namjoon semalam. _Kalau begitu…_

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya saat melihat tilisan di sisi bagian dalam amplop itu. _Tsk..ternyata disana._

Ia pun membuka sisi kanan dan kiri amplop dengan hati hati, dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana setelahnya.

 _._

 _Ku harap kalian suka kejutannya. semuanya akan hilang setelah 24 jam. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin melihat bagaimana jadinya wujud kalian. Tapi aku sudah cukup puas jika ramuannya berhasil. Tolong beri suatu petunjuk jika kalian "sudah selesai". Dan oh iya, aku bersumpah tidak akan ada efek sampingnya. Ehehe.._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Ms. ARMY_

.

Selesai membaca surat tersebut, Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya dan Seokjin berfacepalm. Tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan fans mereka yang kian hari kian aneh.

Beruntung mereka masih dalam hari off, jika saja hari ini mereka memilik jadwal manggung, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Kelinci kan tidak bisa bernyanyi!

Mereka menyerah.

Lagi pula memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka perbuat selain menunggu, kan?

Tadinya Yoongi ingin membuang kotak itu beserta isinya. Tapi setelah difikir-fikir, Namjoon harus melihat ini semua terlebih dahulu. Dan mengingat bagaimana orang itu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak hilang berumur tiga tahun, Yoong berakhir meletakan kembali kotak itu beserta isinya itu kedalam posisi sebelumnya.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan terlalu lama menurut Yoongi. Dan mengingat bagaimana ia harus menjadi baby sitter dadakan selama sehari justru semakin memperburuk semuanya. Sebenarnya Taehyung yang melakukan semua tugas baby sitting sementara Yoongi hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan selama lebih dari setengah hari. Tapi anak itu kembali demam tinggi di sore hari karena terlalu lama bermain air saat memandikan Jimin, Namjoon , dan Hoseok.

Jadi Yoongi segera menyuruh Taehyung beristirahat dikamar setelah meminum obatnya, membiarkan Jimin ikut dengannya karena anak itu seperti memanfaatkan keadaan sebagai bayi agar bisa selalu berada di gendongan Taehyung.

― _Ugh.. terserah anak itu sajalah.._

Sudah hampir jam 7 malam dan Yoongi tidak tau menjadi anak kecil, mengubah dua 94liner menjadi _ball of energy._ Okay, Hoseok mungkin sudah biasa. tapi Namjoon?

Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari keduanya. Mengawasi saat Hoseok berlarian mengitari dorm, memastikan tidak ada yang rusak, hancur, atau terluka, lalu mencegah Namjoon yang hampir meremas Jungkook dengan tangannya.

Setidaknya ia beruntuk karena Jin hanya menonton televisi dengan tenang di atas sofa, dan sesekali membantunya menghadapi Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Atau tidak.

Karena detik berikutnya Ia melihat Seokjin menumpahkan Jus mangga di atas dvd player kesayangannya hingga benda itu tidak dapat menyala lagi.

 _Sepertinya Yoongi akan terkena migraine setelah ini_ ―

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, dan dorm bangtan akhirnya kembali tenang.

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang sambil melihat bagaimana Namjoon dan Hoseok tertidur diatas satu kasur seperti bintang laut yang betumpuk dimana kaki hoseok berada diatas perut Namjoon. Berbeda dengan kasur sebelahnya, Jin tertidur dengan tenang dan nyaman.

Berpindah ke kamar satunya, Yoongi bisa melihat Taehyung berpelukan dengan Jimin kecil diatas kasur, dan bunny Jungkook yang tertidur di sisi bantal besar di sebelah kepala Taehyung.

Cukup untuk hari ini. Dan Yoongi merasa kelopak matanya terlalu berat untuk tetap terjaga lebih lama lagi.

Setelah memastikan seluruh akses keluar terkunci, dan semua isi rumah kembali aman seperti sedia kala. Yoongi masuk kekamar kosong yang tersisa di dorm mereka dan mematikan lampu. Siap untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

Setidaknya semua akan kembali normal esok hari.

.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

Sayangnya Yoongi tidak tau, di dalam kulkas, di dala box putih yang ada disana, satu kue baru saja menghilang siang tadi.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

* * *

Oke.. oke..

Dari pas ultah Tae mau ngepost ini dan ada aja kendalanya #sebel #alesan

Jadi inilah hasilnya ehehe, malah keluar banget dari rencana awal temanya. Tapi mungkin ini ga terlalu buruk?

Atau sebaliknya?

Dan kenapa ini Jadi two-shot? Kenapa ada tbc? Kenapa authornya pake segala ngantuk? Kenapa tugas numpuk? Dan kenapa mereka ga menyelesaikan diri mereka sendiri? T-T

Bikin secepat yang aku bisa ditengah terpaaan badai ngantuk, dan pas mau akhir-akhir cerita…. Baru sadar "Kok malah jadi Yoongi point of view mulu ya?" Jadi berasa kaya ngetik mdf hahaha xD #khilaf #udah

Petition for me to not writing 4 document in one time again -_-

Dan ini udah lewat dari jam 1 malem so.. yeah, Bye bye!

.

want to contact me? let's be friend!

line: always143

kakao: always1435

(pls chat me first if I don't say "hello" right after I add you back. Bcs sometime I was kind of lil piece of dumb and forgot who is who and how they add me (kind of too much group, so too much recommended friends. then I add 'em all, and after that I was like "dafuq" -_-))

.

 ** _a/n:_** _author menulis hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang._

Dan sekedar mengingatkan:

 **It's never ending story, karena ini kumpulan one-shot. Tapi di sisi lain, itu juga berarti cerita ini bisa berakhir kapan saja.**

 **.**

makasih buat semua komentar dan suport kalian, maaf karena author ga bisa bales komentar kalian satu persatu.

meskipun cuma kata-kata, yang mungkin kadang cuma buat menghibur authornya hehehe.

but that's mean alot for me,

Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya! Jangan bosen buat baca dan komen di ff ini ya!XD

luv luv luv


	8. Really ARMY pt2

**unedited**

 _[beware of typo exist]_

 _._

 _[7.) Really ARMY (never fail to surprise us) pt.2]_

* * *

Keesokan paginya para member yang kemarin berubah, sudah kembali ke wujud mereka yang semula dalam keadaan tidak terlalu baik ―rasanya seperti mengalami hangover semalaman, dan itu sama sekali tidak enak―.

Jimin tidak bisa mencegah erangan yang terdorong keluar begitu saja dari dasar tenggorokannya saat pandangannya berputar begitu ia membuka mata.

Memegangi sisi kepalnya, berharap rasa pusing itu segera hilang, Jimin berakhir terdiam menatapi langit-langit kamar selama dua menit berikutnya.

"nghh…" suara lenguhan feminim yang terdengar asing namun begitu dekat menyapa telinganya, membuat jimin merasa tengkorak kepalanya hampir lepas dari tempatnya saat ia menyadari betapa cepat ia menolehkan kepala.

Masih di tempat tidur yang sama terlihat Jungkook yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya tertidur dengan memeluk sesuatu yang paling menarik perhatian Jimin karena diketahui suara yang baru saja terdengar berasal dari sesuatu itu. Diantara tubuhnya dan Jungkook, terdapat sesuatu ― oke, seseorang, yang memeluk lengannya, berwajah lancip, dengan mata yang indah, bibir pink yang kissable, dan rambut coklat panjang yang terlihat begitu halus jika disentuh.

Tunggu.

Berambut coklat panjang?

Sejak kapan member bangtan tertarik untuk memanjangkan rambut?

Jimin akhirnya menyadari ada yang salah saat sesuatu yang empuk dan berasal dari area dada seseorang berambut panjang itu terasa menekan lengan atasnya.

Saat orang itu membuka mata sepenuhnya dan memanggil namanya bermaksud menyapa, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jimin takut terhadap sesuatu yang Jungkook juga takuti sejak lama.

Perempuan.

Dengan segala kepolosan diwajahnya.

Di drom mereka.

Diatas kasurnya.

Diantara dirinya dan Jungkook yang naked.

Well, setidaknya perempuan itu menggunakan pakaian.

Tapi tetap saja Jimin sendiri tidak yakin apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam.

Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Dan Jimin melebarkan matanya yang tidak lebar.

"eung? Pagi Jiminiie!"

"AAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaRRGGHH****&^%$# !"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Perempuan yang tadi berhasil membuat keributan di drom akhirnya diketahui sebagai Taehyung yang baru terkena efek cupcake laknat yang ia makan kemarin sore.

Mereka semua duduk disana dengan Taehyung yang diapit oleh Yoongi dan Jin disofa tengah, Namjoon dan Hoseok disofa satunya, sementara Jungkook dan Jimin duduk melantai dengan wajah merah yang belum juga padam setiap kejadian tadi pagi terulang di pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _eung? Pagi Jiminiie!"_

" _AAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaRRGGHH**** &^%$# !" Teriakan Jimin yang begitu vocal sontak langsung membangunkan seisi dorm._

" _Aargh! Sialan hyung apa masalah mu?"_

" _masalah ku? DIA masalakuuuu!" tuding Jimin dihadapan wajah Taehyung yang masih belum menyadari keadaan dirinya._

" _Apa-apaan_ _―_ _"_

" _SHIIEEEEETT! PEREMPUAN?! KENAPA ADA PEREMPUAN DISINI?!" Jungkook yang baru sadar sepenuhnya ikut berteriak-teriak bersama Jimin._

" _AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU! KENAPA JUGA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?!"_

" _WHAT?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?! TAPI KAU JUGA TIDAK PAKAI BAJU HYUNG!"_

" _AAAH! IYA AKU JUGA TIDAK PAKAI BAJUU!"_

" _Kalian ini sebenarnya kena_ _―_ _"_

" _AAAHH! DIA BERBICARA PADA KITA HYUNG!1!"_

" _AAAKKHH YA TUHAN AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APAPUN YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADANYA KEMARIN MALAM!"_

" _YAAMPUN MEMANG APA YANG SEMALAM KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU JIMIIN?!"_

" _AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK MENJADI AYAAAHH!"_

" _UAPPAAAAAAHHH?!"_

 _Dan saat itulah pintu terbuka dan menampilkan para hyung yang menampilakan berbagai macam ekspresi aneh._

 _Yoongi sebagai yang paling mengerti keadaan, langsung maju menghampiri ketiganya dan menjitak keras kepala Jimin dan Jungkook karena mereka terlalu banyak berteriak pagi ini. Oh! Bagaimana jika ada tetangga mereka yang mendengar?!_

" _KALIAN ANAK SETAN! CUKUP KENAKAN BAJU KALIAN DAN DIAM SEBELUM SEPATU NAMJOON YANG BELUM DICUCI SEBULAN MENYAPA TENGGOROKAN KALIAN! TIDAK ADA SIAPA PUN YANG MELAKUKAN APA PUN PADA TAEHYUNG SEMALAM!"_

 _Hening sejenak._

" _HAH?! TAEHYUNG?!"_

 _Dan akhirnya setelah semua berpakaian dengan benar, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah drom untuk kembali merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _ **End of flashback**_

.

.

.

"Jadi ini semua benar-benar karena cupcake aneh itu ya…" Namjoon akhirnya bersuara setelah Yoongi menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sejak kemarin dan menunjukan surat yang dia ambil dari kotak kue laknat itu sebelum membuang sisanya.

"yeah… dan untuk apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung aku mengaku bersalah, seharusnya aku langsung membuang kotak itu sejak awal.."

Taehyung seketika ikut merasa sedih saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang sirat akan permohonan maaf.

"Hyung, ini bukan salah mu.. aku juga… seharusnya bertanya sebelum memakan sesuatu dari kulkas.."

Yoongi tersenyum, oh sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia tersenyum saat masalah ini datang. Melihat anak itu yang bersikap manis, ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusak rambut halus Taehyung yang refleks bersandar pada tangannya seperti seekor puppy dengan wajah senang.

Tanpa sadar mengabaikan pandangan intens yang diberikan member lain terhadap Taehyung. Seolah tidak puas-puas memandanginya terus menerus, mereka men-scanning seluruh tubuh perempuan Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jari kakinya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyangka Taehyung akan semungil ini jika dia menjadi perempuan. Saat tadi berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah keributan tadi, tinggi badannya bahkan terlihat hanya mencapai dagu Jimin. Dengan postur tubuh yang… bagus? Tidak terlalu kurus dan jauh dari kata gemuk, hanya berisi pada beberapa bagian yang dipelukan membuat Jimin dan Hoseok bersamaan mematenkan tipe wanita ideal mereka. Yang terakhir untuk wajah, pada dasarnya Taehyung memang memiliki garis wajah yang cantik. Tidak… bukan cantik seperti perempuan… entah bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi Jungkook selalu menjadi yang paling bersi keras mengatakan Taehyung hyungnya adalah yang tercantik. Dan sekarang dengan menghilangnya semua garis tegas di wajah Taehyung membuat semua member akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud sang maknae dengan _cantik_.

.

.

.

.

Selebihnya hari itu berjalan seperti hari-hari libur mereka yang biasa. Semua member baru saja selesai makan siang. Jimin dan Jungkook masih menyuci peralatan dapur yang kotor sebagai hukuman atas kejadian tadi pagi. Namjoon dan Yoongi baru saja pergi ke studio mereka untuk menyelesaikan beberapa poyek lagu baru untuk album mereka sementara Hoseok pergi ke ruang latihan sekedar untuk menggerakan badannya. Tersisa Seokjin yang sepertinya paling bahagia dengan berubahnya Tahyung menjadi perempuan, sedang asik sendiri menatarambut panjang Taehyung, sementara si pemilik rambut sibuk bermain handphone karena tidak banyak hal yang dapat ia lakukan dengan keadaan tubuh seperti ini.

"eum… hyung?"

Seokjin dan Taehyung serentak menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan, dan seketika Jungkook merasa wajahnya menghangat. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan wujud baru hyung termudanya saat ini, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

"I-itu… Jin hyung, sepertinya kita kehabisan beberapa hal di dapur"

Terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya hyung tertua di dorm itu nampak teringat sesuatu.

"ah, iya seharusnya kemarin jadwal belanja bulanan kan?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"hahh… karena namjoon dan hoseok terlanjur pergi sepertinya lagi-lagi aku yang harus berbelanja", dan dengan begitu Seokjin pergi begitu saja untuk bersiap.

"hyungie, boleh aku ikut?" Entah kenapa Taehyung tak banyak bersuara hari ini, dan tiap kali ia bersuara semuanya terdengar seperti aegyo sekali pun ia tidak sedang mencoba bertingkah imut.

Seokjin terlihat berfikir. Kembali memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"ehh… tidak bisa Tae, dengan dirimu yang seperti sekarang, banyak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Jungkook, kau ikut hyung pergi ke supermarket."

"Oke!"

Taehyung seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jungkook dengan bersemangat melesat melewati dirinya dan mengahampiri Seokjin yang sudah menunggu di pintu depan.

"tapi aku bosan disini hyuuuung…"

"ssstt tidak ada tapi tapi! Kau dia disini bersama Jimin, dan jangan hancurkan apapun."

' _huh, memangnya aku anak balita?'_ dan Taehyung semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya saat Jungkook sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dan disusul Seokjin. Tak bertahan lama karena kemudian ia mengangkat alis saat melihat Seokjin berhenti sebentar dan berbalik menghampiri dirinya.

Taehyung merasakan bagaimana wajahnya memerah saat ia harus mendongak penuh begitu hyung tertuanya itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

' _ugh, sejak kapan aku jadi sependek ini..'_

"Ada apa hyu―?!"

Matanya hampir melompat keluar dari tengkorak kepalanya saat menyadari sesuatu yang lembut dan basah baru saja menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ap―"

"Setidaknya selama kau menjadi perempuan Tae, panggil aku oppa sekali saja…"

"O-oppa?...!"

Dan Taehyung mendapat satu kecupan lagi sebelum Seokjin bergegas keluar meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku di tempat.

' _Yaampun apa ituu?!'_

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan Jimin.

Taehyung tau itu. Anak itu seperti menjauhi dirinya sejak mereka di tinggal berdua oleh Seokjin dan Jungkook sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Ia bahkan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali Taehyung memanggil. Seperti…..

"Jimin, aku…."

"Ah, maaf Tae aku harus mencuci"

"Jimin…."

"Sebentar Tae, ibuku sepertinya menelfon"

"Ji―…"

Secepat kilat Jimin berbalik memunggunginya.

"Tidak sekarang Tae, aku harus memberi makan ikan―"

"Jimin, kau tidak punya ikan"

"…"

"ada apa denganmu?"

"aku? Tidak apa-apa…"

"kau menjauhiku?"

"tidak mungkin Tae, untuk apa? Kita sudah berteman sejak…. Entahlah, selamanya?"

"Kau tau justru karena itu aku tau saat kau bertingkah aneh!"

"kau tidak mengerti…."

"Jika itu masalahnya, buat aku mengerti…."

"…. A-Aku―"

Dan saat itulah suara pintu depan yang terbuka terdengar.

"Kami pulaaaang!"

Suara Jungkook, Jin, dan Hoseok yang pulang bersamaan seketika memenuhi dorm. Membuka kesempatan untuk Jimin yang segera menghampiri mereka dalam rangka kembali menghindar dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang merenung. Dan tanpa berkata apa pun ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang memanggilnya, memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu tanpa melihat kebelakang sedikit pun. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Hoseok yang kebingungan, Jimin yang merasa bersalah, dan Jin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya makan malam mereka terasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin sejak awal terlihat sibuk sendiri seolah makanan didepannya lebih menarik dari apa pun, Yoongi , Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Taehyung, sementara anak itu sendiri sibuk menggoda Jungkook yang tidak bisa berhenti blushing bersama Hoseok, berusaha tidak perduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya meskipun Yoongi bisa melihat saat Taehyung beberapa kali melirik kearah Jimin dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

Yoongi hanya bisa berharap tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk yang terjadi karena kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Taehyung menolak tidur dikamarnya sendiri maupun dikamar hyungnya yang lain, ia bersikeras untuk tidur sendiri di sofa ruang tengah. Sekeras apapun Yoongi dan Jungkook menjanjikan berbagai hal kepadanya, Taehyung menolak. _Ini bukan hal yang biasanya terjadi, atau ini semua hanya karena sifat alaminya yang berubah seperti perempuan?_

Akhirnya member lain mengalah dan membiarkan maknae kedua kesayangan mereka itu. Jin dengan susah payah mengeluarkan selimut yang banyaknya hampir separuh isi lemari kamarnya agar Taehyung bisa tidur dengan nyaman, yang sebenarnya Taehyung rasa tidak perlu.

" _ini sebagai balasan tadi siang karena sudah menuruti kata-kata ku" dan sekali lagi Taehyung merasa hampir pingsan saat Seokjin kembali mencium pipinya dengan teriakan heboh Jungkook dan tatapan membunuh dari Yoongi mewarnai latarnya._

.

.

.

Taehyung yakin ini sudah lewat tengah malam saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing menyentuh matanya perlahan, Taehyung tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat Jimin terduduk didepannya sambil mengusap pipinya perlahan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Jimin…."

"Maaf ya, untuk hari ini…."

Taehyung hanya terdiam, lebih kepada tidak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa. Mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia memberi gesture kepada Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"jangan meminta maaf… aku… kau, sebenarnya kenapa?"

"….."

"Setidaknya dari pada meminta maaf, aku lebih suka jika kau bercerita sejujurnya padaku, seperti biasa―"

"Aku tidak suka"

"Heum?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Jin hyung tadi siang…"

"tadi siang? memangnya kenap―o-oh?" dan wajah Tahyung kembali memanas begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang diantara dirinya dan Jin hyung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku rasa ini tidak wajar… kita kan teman, tidak seharusnya aku merasakan hal seperti ini, aku tidak seharusnya merasa marah saat melihatmu dekat dengan member lain, aku tidak pantas―", saat Jimin mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya, Taehyung segera menutup mulut temannya itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

 _Efeknya cupcakenya belum menghilang juga?_

"sssstttt! kau terlalu berisik, bagaimana jika member lain bangun?"

"maaf…."

"Lagi pula, aku juga minta maaf karena kau harus melihat apa yang terjadi tadi siang.."

"ehh? Kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf?"

Dan Taehyung mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Bukan kah itu sudah jelas?! Kenapa kau ini sungguh tidak peka?!"

"ah… maaf.."

"gezzzzz, berhenti meminta maaf kepadaku Jiminiiieee….."

"pffft, oke oke aku bercanda… sungguh kau lucu sekali dalam wujud perempuan seperti ini tae-ah"

Taehyung kembali mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena detik berikutnya Jimin menghapus pout dibibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Yatuhan, kenapa orang-orang senang sekali membuat jantungnya hampir copot hari ini?!

"YAK!―"

 _Chu_

"Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak berisik kan?"

" _sialan kau park!"_ ujar Taehyung setengah berteriak setengah berbisik.

Dan jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh diwajahnya.

' _aku juga menyayangimu Tae'_

.

.

.

Esok paginya para member lain hanya bisa tersenyum paham melihat keduanya tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, dengan Taehyung yang sudah kembali kewujud asalnya tertidur pulas dipelukan Jimin.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Yeah I know it took me like forever to continue this..

dan seperti yang terlihat, hasilnya jauh dari bagus.. TwT

aku bahkan gatau masih ada yang inget cerita ini apa engga? kkkk...

okay~ at least thanks for reading tho! 3 3 3

See ya!

or nah?


	9. Through The Time (series - Glass Bead)

**beware of typo exist**

.

 _[9.) Through The Time {series - Glass Bead}]_

* * *

Taehyung berumur 5 tahun saat ia kehilangan jejak Jungkook ― sahabat kecilnya yang berumur 4 tahun ― ketika mereka bermain petak umpet di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Awalnya Taehyung mengira Jungkook menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat baik, namun saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan anak itu setelah lelah mencari hampir satu jam lamanya, Taehyung merasa kaki kecilnya hampir menyerah dan kebingungan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Sepuluh menit berikutnya rasa takut mulai menghampiri kala ia menyadari hari semakin gelap, dan Taehyung terus memanggil nama Jungkook dengan suara bergetar dan pandangan yang tertutupi genangan air mata diantara pohon-pohon besar di beakang taman.

Taehyung takut. Ia takut sendirian di kegelapan, ia takut jika orangtuanya akan memarahinya setelah ini, tapi yang terpenting ia takut jika ia benar-benar kehilangan dan tidak akan bisa menemukan sahabat kecilnya lagi. Harusnya Taehyung menjaga orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kecilnya itu, Jungkook pasti sekarang sama takutnya dengan Taehyung, atau lebih buruk, menunggu Taehyung menemukannya di kegelapan.

Sebuah isakan hampir meluncur melewati celah bibir ranumnya jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar isakan lain yang mendahului. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan berlari menghampiri pohon besar yang letaknya sudah telalu jauh dari tempat awal mereka bermain.

Tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang tergores oleh duri-duri dan ranting tajam dari semak-semak yang ia lewati, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan jika ternyata seseorang atau sesuatu yang bebahaya tengah menungunggunya di balik pohon itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jungkook, Jungkookie kecilnya yang telah lama menunggu untuk di temukan.

"Kookie?"

Jika sebelumnya Jungkook akan merajuk ketika Taehyung berhasil menemukannya saat bermain petak umpet, maka sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook menangis senang saat ia mengetahui Taehyung berhasil menemukannya.

"Noona…"

Dan isakan tangis kecil akhirnya terdengar dari mulut Taehyung saat tubuhnya sektika lemas begitu ia menemukan adik kecil kesayangannya gemetar dengan wajah sembab ketakutan. Ketika Taehyung berhasil meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook yang bergetar, anak itu seolah baru kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Kenapa ― noona lama sekali.., Kookie takut―.."

"Maaf ya, noona payah tidak bisa menemukanmu dengan cepat... hiks.."

.

Tuan Kim dan nyonya Jeon merasakan kepanikan luar biasa saat tidak menemukan dua sosok kecil kesayangan mereka setelah mencari lebih dari lima belas menit di sekitar taman tempat dimana Taehyung menjanjikan Tuan Jeon (ayah Jungkook) akan membawa sahabat kecilnya itu bermain sore tadi.

Tuan Kim sudah hampir menelfon polisi saat suara serak Taehyung terdengar memangilnya diantara pepohonan di belakang taman dimana hampir tidak ada cahaya lampu taman yang mencapai tempat itu. Himchan (Nyonya Jeon) adalah yang pertama berlari menghampiri mereka dan memeluk keduanya erat seperti memeluk anaknya sendiri saat menyadari wajah keduannya lengket dan sembab khas anak kecil yang baru menangis.

"Syukurlah… syukurlahh…. Ku pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian.."

"Maaf autie―, tadi kami bermain.."

"Kim Taehyung"

Nyonya Jeon bisa merasakan Taehyung yang menegang saat Tuan Kim meninggikan suaranya.

"Daehyun, jangan terlalu keras dengan putrimu.."

"Tapi―.. kau tau seharusnya dia mematuhi peraturan! seharusnya dia tidak bermain hingga larut! dan kenapa dia membawa jungkook kesana? bagaimana jika― Ah, sudahlah!"

Nyonya Jeon dan Jungkook melihat bagaimana kristal bening kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Taehyung saat gadis kecil itu melihat ayahnya membalikan badan dan pergi menjauh.

"ssst… Taehyungie cantik.. jangan menangis, ayahmu hanya terlalu khawatir. Hampiri saja ayah bodohmu itu, emosinya tidak akan bertahan lama jika sudah melihat putri kecil kesayangannya ini. Biar auntie yang menjaga Jungkook sekarang. Ne?"

Taehyung memperhatikan tiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut auntie cantiknya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada sang ayah yang mulai menjauh dan mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Himchan yang sedang menanyakan ini dan itu kepada Jungkook dengan nada lucu dibelakangnya.

.

Tuan Kim mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil dibelakangnya saat ia mencapai bagian tengah taman dimana terdapat jam besar dan airmancur yang didampingi empat lampu taman di keempat sisinya.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya sambil melirik jam besar itu. Pukul 6.30 sore. Tuan Kim masih berkutan dengan fikirannya sendiri saat ia menyadari tak ada langkah kaki kecil yang mengikutinya lagi.

Melirik kebelakang hanya untuk sekedar memastikan, Tuan Kim mendapati dirinya yang kini berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang terduduk diatas tanah dengan kepala menunduk.

"Taehyungie sayang, Ada apa?"

Kepala keluarga Kim itu sadar anaknya menangis saat melihat airmata mengalir perlahan di hidung mungil taehyung dan berakhir menetes diatas rok selututnya yang robek.

Detik berikutnya Tuan Kim melebarkan matanya saat menyadari bagaimana kedaan putrinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini saat pertama kali menemukan Taehyung karena mereka berada di tempat gelap dan Himchan menutupi separuh tubuh mungil anaknya. Beralih ketempat yang lebih terang ia bisa melihat goresan-goresan yang memenuhi kaki kecil putrinya yang seharusnya mulus, bercak darah bahkan menodai kaos kaki putih yang dikenakan Taehyung, dan Tuan Kim tidak bisa merasa lebih bersalah saat menyadari kaki kecil yang tidak pernah ia biarkan terbentur apa pun sekarang bengkak.

Tuan Kim baru saja mengangkat tubuh kecil Taehyung yang nampaknya tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya lebih lama saat Nyonya Jeon datang setengah berlari dengan wajah khawatir dan Jungkook di gendongannya.

"Jungkook menceritakan beberapa hal yang perlu kau ketahui juga padaku"

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Taehyung bangun di pelukan Nyonya Kim dengan rasa tak nyaman luar biasa. seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan Taehyung seketika ingin menangis saat tenggorokannya terasa perih walau hanya untuk memanggil mamanya.

"Eom― ma.."

Dengan terhuyung Nyonya Kim segera memposisikan tubuhya untuk duduk tegap. Masih sambil berusaha membuka matanya, ia menoleh kearah putri kecilnya yang menatapnya dangan pandangan yang sulit dibaca ―atau hanya karena dia baru bangun tidur dan belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Menit berikutnya wanita berwajah baby face itu sadar sepenuhnya dan segera membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, di sahuti dengan ringisan serta rengekan Taehyung yang merasa tubuhnya pegal dan suaranya yang habis karena berteriak memanggil nama Jungkook sepanjang sore.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama setelahnya Tuan Kim masuk membawakan sarapan pancake kesukaan putrinya sebagai permintaan maaf untuk yang kamarin. Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim sudah mendengar penjelasan Nyonya Jeon yang berdasarkan kepada cerita Jungkook kecil mengenai bagaimana keduanya bisa berakhir di area gelap dibelakang taman dengan Taehyung yang penuh luka dan Jungkook yang bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pun.

Pasangan itu ―terutama sang ayah― berakhir mengecup seluruh wajah cantik putrinya dan memeluknya sepanjang malam sebagai permintaan maaf dan menyalurkan secara tersirat betapa mereka bangga dengan buah hati mereka itu.

Putrinya mungkin memang cengeng dan manja, tapi gadis kecil itu tau kapan harus bersikap kuat.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka bersabat sejak mereka belum lancar berjalan dan memiliki ikatan kuat sejak pertama kali Jungkook membuka mata di depan Taehyung.

Nyonya Jeon ingat betul bagaimana Taehyung yang belum bisa berbicara, merangkak mendekat dan berhasil membuat bayinya yang baru berumur satu bulan tersenyum manis pada kedipan kedua, disusul dengan tawa anak itu sendiri karena puas melihat makhluk yang belakangan ini terlihat hanya tertidur dan menyusu sekarang membuka mata dan tersenyum dengan pipi merah yang lucu. Tidak menyadari bagaimana wajahnya sendiri yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan makhluk kecil itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama, tidur bersama, bahkan meniup lilin ulang tahun bersama sekalipun ulang tahun mereka jelas tidak sama. Mereka membagi apapun yang mereka miliki, seperti makanan, minuman, peliharaan, juga mainan, sayangnya mereka tidak bisa berbagi pakaian. Namun itu semua tidak menghalangi mereka karena Nyonya Kim pernah menemukan Jungkook berlarian mengejar Taehyung dengan gaun princess putrinya yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuh balita itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu berusaha untuk tidak menangis didepan satu sama lain, yang mana membuat masing-masing orang tua mereka takjub melihat keduanya. Tidak perduli apa pun yang terjadi, sekeras dan bagaimana pun mereka terjatuh atau terbentur ―yang mana tidak pernah terlalu parah karena para ayah selalu memastikan tempat yang di jangkau anak-anak mereka untuk bermain sudah aman―, keduanya akan berakhir tertawa histeris dan melanjutkan permainan mereka sebelumnya.

Pernah sekali Nyonya Jeon dan Nyonya Kim seketika berlari menghampiri anak mereka saat mendengar bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras di ruang tengah, mereka menemukan kedua anaknya terdiam dengan dahi memerah ―nampak seperti baru saja saling terbentur karena Jungkook yang tidak sengaja menginjak slipper kebesaran yang di kenakan taehyung― namun tidak bertahan lama, karena detik berikutnya mereka kembali tertawa saling mengejar. _Namun bagaimana pun semua tau bagaimana manja dan cengengeng Kim Taehyung saat hanya bersama orang tuanya, dan Taehyung berakhir merengek sepanjang malam saat Nyonya Kim mengompres keningnya yang melebam dan sakit karena dibiarkan begitu saja setelah terbentur keras._

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berumur 6 tahun saat Taehyung tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya dan menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dari murid-murid di akhir bulan oktober. Merajuk padanya tanpa henti seolah tak ada hari esok. Mengadukan bagaimana ia menghancurkan ujian vocalnya karena flu nakal yang tidak kunjung hilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa bersalah, karena Taehyung jelas tertular penyakit menyebalkan itu darinya. Lima hari lalu keluarga Jungkook keluar kota karena urusan mendadak dan tidak menduga jika anaknya tidak dalam keadaan terbaik untuk ditinggal, keesokan harinya Taehyung menyadari Jungkook demam dengan suara serak tepat setelah satu jam orangtuanya pergi bekerja. Menjelang sore keandaan Jungkook semakin memburuk, dan sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak yang baik Taehyung berlari di tengah hujan lebat musim gugur menuju toko obat di dekat stasiun. Jelas-jelas melupakan imun tubuhnya sendiri yang lebih lemah, Taehyung berakhir terserang demam tinggi, batuk, dan flu keesokan paginya.

Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya jika tidak keras kepala dan menerima permintaaan maaf dongsaengnya itu begitu saja. Karena menurut Taehyung Jungkook tidak bersalah, dan selalu seperti itu. Terkadang sewaktu mereka masih kecil ―bukan berarti mereka sekarang sudah dewasa― keduanya akan memperebutkan posisi siapa yang salah. Membuat orangtua mereka kebingungan dan berakhir mengomeli keduanya. Beruntung karena sekarang yang lebih muda tau kapan ia harus mengalah, dan menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya setelah tidak ada taehyung di sekitarnya. Menjadikan Jungkook terlihat dan bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan noonanya itu.

Tadi pagi, Taehyung yang belum sembuh total bersikeras untuk pergi kesekolah karena hari ini ada ujian dari mata pelajaran kesukaannya, vocal. Jungkook sendiri yang dengan setia mendengarkan dan menemani setiap latihan noonanya, dan Ia mengakui jika perempuan yang lebih tua tak sampai setahun darinya itu memiliki suara yang bagus.

Namun mengingat bagaimana taehyung berjuang hanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya tiga hari belakangan ini sudah cukup membuat Jungkook menduga jika hari ini tidak akan berjalan selancar yang diinginkan.

Dan saat Taehyung tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan wajah lengket sehabis menangis dan demam yang kembali tinggi, Jungkook kembali membisikan kata maaf karena ia tau noonanya tidak akan menolak permintaan maafnya di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah menyukai badai, karena ketika angin dan hujan terdengar bergemuruh terlalu kencang, itu berarti akan ada halilintar yang mengikuti.

Seperti malam ini.

Jungkook meringkuk dibalik selimut, berlindung dari kilatan cahaya menakutkan dan suara-suara bising yang menggetarkan kaca jendelanya. Berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari kekamar orang tuanya karena Taehyung sendang menginap di kamar sebelah (bagaimana pun Jungkook kan malu!) dan ia merasa dirinya sudah besar, _aku sudah besar, tiga hari lagi aku akan berumur 7 tahun_ adalah mantra yang sibuk dilafalkan oleh mulut kecilnya.

Dan Ia luar biasa terkejut hingga nyaris melompat dari atas kasur saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk. Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Taehyung diambang pintu kamarnya dengan gaun tidur pemberian mamanya saat ulangtahunya akhir tahun lalu.

Tanpa berkata apapun Taehyung masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Berjalan mendekat, menaiki kasur dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disana. Jungkook tidak protes sama sekali saat Taehyung menariknya kedalam pelukan gadis kecil sekarang tubuhnya dan tubuh taehyung sama besar, Jungkook selalu suka saat noonanya itu memeluknya seperti ini, menyembunyikan Jungkook di dalam dekapannya, membuatnya merasa kecil, nyaman, dan terlindungi. Rasa kantuk mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya saat Taehyung menyenandungkan lullaby yang tak asing di telinganya, semuanya terasa begitu tenang, Jungkook seolah tak lagi mendengar gemuruh yang bersautan di luar sana. Yang ia dengar hanya suara lembut Taehyung.

Taehyungie noonanya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama untuknya, saat ia merasa sedih, saat ia mengantuk dengan posisi kepala dipangkuan noonanya, saat ia ingin mendengar Taehyung menggumamkan lagu ketika disekeliling mereka terlalu sepi. Lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang Taehyung nyanyikan selama latihan vokalnya tahun lalu. Lagu yang Taehyung hafal karena neneknya selalu menyanyikan lagu itu sebagai pengantar tidur sebelum wanita baik itu meninggal saat Taehyung berumur enam tahun. dan Jungkook tidak keberatan, ia juga tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Karena ini Taehyungie noona-nya.

.

 _You are so precious, I love you more than anyone else_

 _An unbelievable miracle has come_

 _I love you, only you, it won't chance_

 _I will always shine on you…_

 _I may seem like a clear glass bead_

 _But I won't break that easily_

 _I love you, only you it won't chance_

 _I will shine on you, forever…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hai hai haiii~~~

kali ini aku kembali dengan cerita ber-seri, bukan cerita bersambung seperti yang sebelumnya.. :")

heck, ini pertama kalinya aku update kurang dari seminggu, karena sesungguhnya kawan ku, cerita ini udah selesai aku tulis dari sekitar lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu, tapi ga bisa aku upload duluan gara-gara "really army" belum tuntas dan aku malah mengalami writer block buat bikin lanjutannya.

anyway, kalo aku seandainya bikin sequel cerita yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kalian paling penasaran sama sequel dari cerita yang mana sih?

dan otp (with bottom Tae) favorite kalian siapa?

Last..

thanks for reading!

and thankyou so much for still following and favorite this story! *love love love*


End file.
